Greenwood's Queen
by viridianaln9
Summary: Soulmate Au: Billa always had an urge to look for elves and she never knew the reason until her soul-mark appeared; she found her soulmate on King Thranduil and is the Queen of Greenwood. But in vacation to the Shire, Gandalf asks her to join the Dwarves in re-taking Erebor. She accepts but the Dwarves have no idea the person they have in their mist and what will her husband think.
1. Prologue

**Greenwood's Queen**

Summary: **Soulmate Au: Billa always had an urge to look for elves and she never knew the reason until her soul-mark appeared; she found her soulmate on King Thranduil and is the Queen of Greenwood. But in vacation to the Shire, Gandalf asks her to join the Dwarves in re-taking Erebor. She accepts but the Dwarves have no idea the person they have in their mist and what will her husband think.**

Note: **This is a new story and I hope that you guys like it. This is also my first proper soulmate fic. Now I'm using the one that I've read and liked which is humans have their mark on the** _ **cheeks**_ **, Elf's on the side of their** _ **necks**_ **, Dwarves on their** _ **hearts**_ **and Hobbit's on their** _ **wrist**_ **of course there will be a slight change which you'll understand as you read.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood Queen**

 **One: Prologue**

Thranduil looked at his son and he was worried, a few years ago he had gotten his soul-mark and he was shocked to find out that he would be getting a dwarf for a soulmate, it made him feel terrible. It had to do with the fact that he knew his son would be alone and he wasn't the only one with that Mark his Captain of the Guard also had a dwarf for a soulmate. He knew they were black and if they found them and mated it would turn gold. But he still envied them, they had soul-mark's he never did; Neither had Legolas's Mother but they cared for each other greatly, and it hurt him when she passed on for no he was truly alone.

It was this feeling of alone that caused the burning sensation on his wrist to surprise him. He hisses a little bit and uncovered his wrist and he looked at the name that imprinted itself there.

' _ **Billa Baggins'**_

It read in his wrist and he smile because he had a mate in red ink, but he wouldn't be able to see her yet because she had just been born. He wondered how long he would have to wait; He knew he would get the pull when the time was right.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Belladonna Baggins knew that he daughter was special and different, unlike other Hobbits who had the name in their wrist Billa was like the very few Hobbits in their history who would be marrying out of their race.

"Do you think it will be a problem?" Bungo asked her.

"No, we'll find out soon what race she will mate." Belladonna said.

Most of the people that were mated out of their race developed a need to learn about the race. She had known of a Hobbit who would marry a human and learn all she could about them. It did make her fear though because if the mark ever turned from red to an unreadable name or go blank because that would mean their mate died.

"Mum, Mummy can your friend Gandalf come so he can make pretty fireworks." Billa asked her.

"He only comes for Summer, Billa."

"Aww." Billa told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As the years passed, Belladonna saw that her daughter kept seeing and looking for elves and she was surprised. She learned Sindarin and was able read the name in her neck.

"Mummy it says Thranduil." Billa told her showing her neck to Bella.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh I read the words."

"You must keep the name really close to your heart and don't listen to the naysayers." Bella tells her, she had heard the hobbit's sneer at her daughter because they couldn't see the name in her wrist and they believed that she didn't have one.

"Okay." Billa told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Legolas had noticed the difference in his Father, the way that he seemed a little lighter and when he noticed the name on his wrist he was surprise.

"Father?"

"Yes?" Thranduil asked but he really shouldn't have, it was going to come out sooner or later.

"Will you look for your mate?" Legolas asked him. Thranduil looked at him and looked at his wrist.

"I thought to have hidden it." Thranduil told him.

"Will you?"

"I don't know, I am not aware of who or what she is, she is not a dwarf, or elf, or human." Thranduil told him. Legolas understood his father; he knew that his mate was Dwarf that he might never in his life meet and knowing the animosity of dwarves and elves, and his mate might hate him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Belladonna felt the pain, it was like if her heart broken into a million of pieces and she turned to her wrist to see the letter begin to turn black.

"No!" she screamed. Billa ran to her mother and saw the mark making her gasp.

"Father?" Billa said.

#

Bag End was in mourning, the people living inside lost a Soul-Mate and a Father it was breaking both of them. The Thain had come to see his daughter, who after four months was getting worst. Everyone knew soul-mates left together if one died the soon would follow in a few years depending on the person, humans lasted longer, just like elves and dwarfs but Hobbit no, they followed very soon afterwards.

"Both you and Billa can…"

"No, Father." Belladonna told him. "Billa's mate is out there and I know I don't have long not without my Bungo; but Billa is just three years before she is old enough and we will find her mate."

"But we don't..."

"Her mate is an Elf and I only one place to start looking." Belladonna told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

With those words said, Belladonna and Billa left Bag-End. Billa was worried for her Mother, who threatened to leave alone if she didn't want to come. Billa had no choice but to go, she couldn't leave her Mother alone in her journey.

"Where are we going?' Billa asked.

"To visit some friends of mine, my girl." Belladonna said with a smile.

#

With not much trouble they arrived to Rivendell to the surprise of the Elves there that looked at them with curiosity. The one at the door was Lindir who looked at the two Hobbit women in surprise, until he noticed the elder Hobbit woman.

"Belladonna Took welcome to Rivendell, I'll call Lord Elrond we will be happy to see you." Lindir said with a smile.

"I will be happy to see him, Lindir and I am happy to see you." Belladonna said. "May I introduce to you my daughter Billa."

"Hello, Master Lindir." Billa said politely.

"Miss Billa." Lindir said with a smile.

#

It didn't take long for Elrond to appear and welcome the two hobbits into his home. He also didn't wait to get Belladonna alone with Billa going on a tour with Lindir who seemed happy to do so.

"My friend you seem sad." Elrond said, Bella looked at him and showed her wrist and Elrond knew what it was.

"I lost him in Fell Winter trying to protect us." Belladonna said.

"Do you wish for me take care off…"

"No and yes." Belladonna told him. "My daughters Soul-mate is not a Hobbit but an Elf."

"Oh." Elrond said but something told him he should not have been surprised by the way Billa spoke Sindarin too prefect.

"Yes, I will wait as long as I have to for her to find him or her until then." Bella said. "I won't leave her alone and I know that if I hadn't come she would never find her other half."

"Do you know the name?"

"Yes it's…" Elrond knew it had begun, one of the first things you did was forget slowly. "It began with a _T_ I believe but that is all I can recall."

"I will help my friend and if you are gone before, Billa is welcome into my halls just as you are." Elrond said.

"Thank-you." Belladonna said.

#

It should have been easy to find her daughters mate but Billa just seemed to flourish in Rivendell like a flower in early bloom. She would speak with the elves spend her time with them; she had become friends with the serious Erestor to the war-hero Glorfindel and the troublesome twin sons Elladan and Elrohir sons of Lord Elrond. But Billa had felt no pull whatsoever even as they stayed one year in Imladris.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was then that Belladonna thought of something.

"Do you think we should travel to Lothorien or the Greenwood?" Belladonna asked Elrond.

"If you wish, I will get an escort ready."

"You mean Glorfindel I see how close he has become to Billa just like his mate Erestor they adore her."

"Yes." Elrond said with smile, it wasn't hard to love Miss Baggins with her wide eyes of wonder and her wish to learn everything she could, when she didn't spend it in the gardens or the kitchen talking to everyone both his sons and daughter also adored her.

#

"But you can't go." Elrohir and Elladan told Billa with a pout.

"I'll come back." Billa told them.

"Boys, we'll come back." Bella told them. The twins hugged Bella who they also adored.

#

They began to travel and went toward Goblin Town.

"Don't worry Billa everything will be fine." Glorfindel told her.

"I'm not worried." Billa told him, she was paying attention to her mother who seemed to be getting sadder and Billa didn't believe she should be coming.

"Mother, you should stay in Rivendell, we'll come back." Billa told her.

"None-sense, I will meet the man that has your heart." Bella told Billa. Glorfindel smile at the two Hobbits. They were going to have to camp out inside one of the caves. He checked the cave to make sure no one was there and that they would be safe even if they weren't that up.

Bella had been lying she was not feeling great and she knew the reason. Glorfindel and Billa could tell, when they fell the ground crack the three of them fell but Glorfindel was able to get Belladonna, Billa fell into another cave.

"Billa are you alright."

"Yes." Billa replied and got up, she was a little sore, when she got up she saw a little golden trinket on the floor she picked it up and saw that it was a ring. She just put it on her pocket and began to climb up for Glorfindel to hold her.

"Your Mother is injured." Glorfindel told her.

"Let's returned to Imladris." Billa told him. As they left they couldn't hear the screams of a creature that had just lost his Precious.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to Rivendell and Lord Elrond was the one to move and saw that Glorfindel was carrying Belladonna on his arms.

"What happened?" Elrond asked them.

"We had an accident." Billa told him and began to explain as they took her Mother to get healed.

#

It was until they ate that Billa remembered something.

"You know I found this in the cave, it looked weird." Billa told Elrond.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was on the ground and had no marks on it."Billa told him taking out the ring, Lord Elrond went to grab it when he felt the evil and he moved his hand away.

"Oh Billa, that is no ordinary ring." Elrond said getting up and Billa followed, when he told her to throw it in the fire, she was creeped out but she did and he used prongs to take it out to show her that it had not melted.

"How is that possible?" she asked him.

"This is the One Ring." he told her causing her to gasp.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so I will be messing as you guys see with somethings since I really want to get the Ring out of the way. Also for those that got confused, Soul-mates are really linked as in they follow each other to the grave but it happens more to Hobbit not the other races okay. Don't forget to review.**


	2. I Found You

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **Yay, you guys thank you so much for the response it has been great so many favorite and follows Yay. I want to thank** _ **Guest, DemonCaptainofWonderland, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, OnePiecefan202, babygirl2580 and alexma**_ **for the reviews. Now not all of my chapter's will be this long okay.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood Queen**

 **Two: I Found You**

"The One Ring." Billa told Elrond. She was surprised to have found something so evil and she put on the table as not to touch it.

"Yes." Elrond told her.

"What do we do?"

"There is only one way to destroy it, is to destroy in the fires it was made." Elrond told her.

"Mount Doom?"

"Yes." Elrond said. Billa sighed, she knew what she had to do and she was scared, it had to do with the fact that she had to help, since she had found it and brought it here.

"I'll take it." Billa told him. Elrond looked at her surprised and he didn't want to do it, he knew it would be difficult and dangerous.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I believe if we wait things will get worse." Billa told him.

"Very well."

#

Bella was in bed when Billa came in and Bella knew that something was going by the way Billa kept looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Billa told her.

"Billa Baggins, you're my daughter and I know you, now tell me what is the matter or I will get up from this bed…."

"Alright." Billa said getting up on their bed and trying to calm her Mom.

"Well."

"I found something, when we fell and Lord Elrond said we have to destroy it, I volunteered to take it."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes." Billa answered.

"Billa you haven't found." Bella began but Billa looked at her with wide blue-green eyes.

"I know, but I have to do this." Billa told Belladonna. Bella noticed the face that her daughter had and knew that she wouldn't be changing her mind.

"Alright." Bella said. "Billa you have to come back, please I can't."

"I know Momma." Billa told her and they hugged each other not noticing when someone entered.

"Do not worry Belladonna, Billa will not be going alone Glorfindel and my sons will go with her." Elrond told Belladonna. "Billa why don't you go eat." Billa left the room and Elrond looked at Bella

"Do you think she will be fine?"

"I don't know."

"She is still two years before she is of age Elrond."

"I know." Elrond didn't exactly feel great about that sending a child in his people's and her people's standards.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They spend two months to get ready for their trip since they were keeping it a secret from others. Bella was there waving good-bye to them and hugged Billa close to her.

"Come back safe."

"I promise." Billa said and hope that by the time she came home, she still had her mother home. She wasn't stupid she knew what was going on and also the fact that she may not see her Mother again, when she came back.

#

The travel to Mordor was not something Billa exactly expected and it was long, she knew a year and a half had passed; she would be of age when she returned to her mother if she returned, she was scared and thinking of home, she had to learn how to stab things because Orcs came to attack them. As they climbed, well she and Glorfindel since the twins were holding the Orcs back. Another Orc appeared and Glorfindel began to fight him.

"Go Billa." He told her. Billa began to walk as fast as she could, but she could hear the ring talk to her.

' _We can find your Mate, put me on we can rule Middle Earth together.'_ the ring whispered.

' _I can bring your Father back.'_ The ring whispered to her.

"No you can't." she whispered.

' _You will never find your mate your stupid girl.'_ The ring began to scream obscenities at her and Billa just had to let the words slide.

"My precious, ..No!" Billa looked up to see a creature and moved out of the way the creature grabbed the ring as it fell down Mount Doom. Billa looked as the creature hit the lava first before the ring did. Billa looked down before an earthquake hit.

"Billa!" she heard; Glorfindel and the twins scream at her and she looked over, she runs and Glorfindel grabs her as they all run down from the volcano that is exploding.

They are grabbed by eagles and flew away as everything was beginning to get destroyed; all the orcs there were being killed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Father the Spiders." Legolas said. Thranduil felt something was happening and he went with his soldiers to fight of the spiders that had begun to reside in his forest. He was shocked and wondered if Elrond knew what was going on.

"Ha!" he screamed and began to fight, he was going to rid this infection from his Kingdom and things will get better. He looked over to his son and to his wrist he had people to fight for.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin and Balin were dealing with work when news came in about Mount Doom begin erupting.

"We just ended war; we can't deal with Sauron coming back." Thorin told Balin.

"We will have to wait for news." Balin told him.

#

In another part of the mountain, Fili was helping his younger brother cover his mark, Kili was destined for an elf and he knew his Uncle would not be happy.

"I will never meet her."

"I don't know Kili." Fili told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa had been almost right she had arrived to Rivendell two months before she became of age. Erestor was hugged by Glorfindel who didn't care and kissed him right there in-front of everyone. Elrond held his sons and Billa ran over to her Mother who was sitting on a chair.

"You came home, my little girl." Bella said with a smile.

"Hello Mom." Billa said, she was scratched and covered in soot and tired.

"You should rest." Bella told her.

#

Bella wanted to return to the Shire since she wanted to be buried with her husband, Elrond understood and he stopped Billa.

"You understand what will happen?" Elrond told Billa.

"Yes, she will go with him." Billa said. Elrond grabbed her shoulder.

"My home is open to you, if you wish." Elrond told her. Billa understood and hugged him, to the surprise of Elrond who returned the hug.

#

After Billa and Belladonna returned to the Shire, Elrond had a meeting with the Council, he noticed that Saruman did not seem too happy with what had happened, hence the reason he kept Billa nameless.

"A female destroyed the ring." Saruman said.

"Yes, she was very brave." Galadriel told him with a smile. She knew who it was and the reason Elrond was keeping it a secret. Gandalf on the other hand was wondering why they were keeping it a secret.

"Surely, whoever she is she will want to people to know." Saruman commented.

"No, she just got married." Elrond lied and Gandalf knew he was lying, just like Galadriel.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bella and Billa's return to the Shire had been shock and talk of the others since they had Elf escorts. But they knew that Billa was about to come of age. Bella got into party mode and began to plan her daughters party, she even send a message for Gandalf to come. Billa was different, she knew because she didn't feel like a normal Hobbit she didn't feel better than Hobbit no she just felt different.

#

The Hobbits of the Shire would speak of Billa's coming of age party as one of the greatest parties they had seen. Billa also looked incredibly beautiful her sun-kissed skin shinned like sunlight, she wore a red and green dress that some Shire girls whispered was made of Elf silk, her honey colored hair ringlet hair had grown to her lower back and it was decorated by the most beautiful flowers.

Bella smiled at her daughter. She didn't expect for her Old friend to appear out of nowhere.

"The savior of Middle Earth just turned of age." Gandalf told Bella.

"She just did the right thing." Bella told Gandalf. He smiled and lit some fireworks as the Hobbits danced and that caused all the Hobbit's to cheer. Billa smiled at seeing them, she turned just to see that her mother was alone.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Three months later, Bella got worst and she knew the reason why, it still made her cry.

"No, don't cry my little girl." Bella said and touched her daughter's face.

"I just want you to be happy?" Billa said.

"I will be going with your Father." Bella said. "Billa?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to promise me something."

"Whatever you want?" Billa replied.

"I want you to return to Rivendell, I have a feeling you will find your soul-mate there." Bella told her. "I know Elrond told you to go and I want you to, I want you to find you Mate and be happy that is all I want."

"I promise." Billa said.

#

Two weeks later Billa was getting ready to return to Rivendell. She had buried her parents next to each other. She was still keeping Bag-End no one was taking it away even if her cousin Lobelia was asking for it. She was letting her Grandfather make sure no one went inside and all she had told him was that she would be looking for her soul-mate and no one was going to stop her. The Thain had just hugged her tightly and wished her luck telling her that her home would not be touched and ready for when she returned.

"We'll take care of your garden Miss Billa." Hamfast told her.

"Thank-you Hamfast." Billa told him with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thranduil was getting ready for an envoy to Rivendell because he wanted to know what was going on, he had heard the rumors that Mount Doom was no more and the fact that Orcs were attacking and trying to hide at the same time. Legolas was going to come with him, since he wanted to see the twin sons of Elrond.

"Are you certain Father?"Legolas asked.

"Yes, Elrond must know what happened to cause the Spider's that were plaguing our Kingdom to be gone." Thranduil told him.

"Alright." Legolas said.

"Is that the only reason?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Thranduil told him. He was lying there was another reason he was feeling a pull toward Rivendell and it wasn't just to know. He had been getting a pull to go West.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It had been two months since Billa returned to Rivendell and she was happy to say the least. The twins had gotten to teach her the bow and arrow properly. She even met the Lady Galadriel that had been a shock, but she had been nothing but kind to her.

"You know we can go to Lothorien to find your Mate." Lindir told her surprising her.

"Why do you want me gone already?"

"Of course not Billa, I'm just saying considering you could find someone to be romantically."

"You are just wondering what Elf I'm going to be with because no one has been able to find out." Billa said with a smile. It was truth she kept her mark cover by her hair and none of the elves had been able to see it except for Arwen who had choked on her drink but promise to tell no one.

"It's not like that." Lindir told her.

"I'll start looking next year, I give you my word." Billa told him. "I just feel odd knowing that I am just going to Lothorien and the Greenwood to find my mate, what if he doesn't like me, what if he is expecting another elf not a hobbit."

"Billa." Lindir tells her. "He will be very lucky to have you."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thranduil and Legolas were beginning to feel the peace of Rivendell. Thranduil began to feel a slight tingle in his wrist and he was not the only one, in one of the gardens Billa got the same tingle that she touched her neck before shaking her head.

"Thranduil, Legolas welcome." Elrond told them.

"Thank-you for having us." Thranduil said, he was beginning to feel a pull.

"Lindir will show you to your rooms." Elrond told them. "Legolas the twins are in the training grounds if you wish to see them."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Legolas said with a smile.

He looked at his Father who seemed to be looking somewhere else trying to see something or someone. He was not the only one so was Lord Elrond. He had seen that look before, when other mates found theirs; he himself had felt it. It made him curious to find out whom? Thranduil felt the burn more in his wrist, she was here, he knew.

"Father?" Legolas said.

"Yes." Thranduil said.

"You should go look for her." Legolas said with smile trying to hide it, understanding why his Father looked the way he looked.

#

Billa felt the burn tingle on her mark and she knew he was here, she was freaking out, trying to fix the wrinkles in her dress which were un-existent but at the same time nervous he wouldn't like her. Billa went to move toward the pull, she hadn't noticed that the person had already arrived in the gardens.

Thranduil looked at the woman standing there, Billa he was sure of since he could see her touching her neck. She wore a green elven dress with her ringlets down her back and pulled from her face by the silver in her hair. He as nervous, he hadn't seen all of her. She turned around and she looked at him, like he looked at her. She was beautiful.

Billa looked at the elf standing in-front of her and he was very handsome and she knew who he was.

"H-Hello Thranduil." She told him blushing at the stutter but he just smile at her, before bending n-front of her, he grabbed her hand.

"I have been waiting for you Billa Baggins." Thranduil tells her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	3. Becoming

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXxOtAkU-44xXx, Pielover515, Silverdeaf1977, DemonCaptainofWonderland and Belieber Twihard**_ **for the reviews. Also thank you to the new favorite and follows I'm really happy you guys like the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Three: Becoming**

"I have been waiting for you Billa Baggins." Thranduil tells her.

"Sorry." Billa tells him. "I've never seen you in Rivendell."

"I've come from the Greenwood." He told her.

"I was going to travel to Lothorien first." Billa said out-loud.

"Is a good thing you didn't?"Thranduil told her. "Is that why you're in Rivendell?"

"At the beginning." She told him. Thranduil saw the sadness get to her eyes and he didn't want that, he moved his hand toward her face and lifted it.

"Tell me." he told her.

"My mother brought me, my Father had died and she knew that she would go with him soon, she brought me to Rivendell because she was friends with Elrond, to see if I could found you."

"I understand." Thranduil said.

"Billa, you…." Lindir began but stopped when he saw Thrnaduil standing in-front of Billa. "I apologized; King Thranduil." Billa looked at Thranduil in surprise.

"No worries, now why were you looking for Lady Billa?" Thrnaduil says.

"Billa, Lord Elrond asked me to bring you for lunch with his new guest." Lindir told her.

"I-I we will go." Billa tells him looking at Thranduil who was looking at her and reached for her hand, which she gave gladly.

 **$LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK$**

News had reached Lord Elrond about Billa finding her soul-mate.

"So, Thranduil." Glorfindel said.

"You never know, she might change him." Elrond replied.

"I hope so." Glorfindel said and had this mischivious look on his face.

"Glorfindel do not think about it." Elrond told him.

"What you want to do it too, Billa has been with us for a long time and we promised Belladonna to take care of her only daughter."

"They have both waited for a while." Elrond said but he had to smile since he was thinking about it as well.

#

Legolas was nervous in meeting the soul-mate of his Father since he didn't know if she would be kind or cold. He waited at the table just like everyone else before he could see his Father and he couldn't see her. That is until he noticed that she was shorter and seemed to be making his Father smile brightly.

"Thranduil, I see you found Billa." Elrond said. They both seemed to stop in-front of the others.

"Yes, I did." Thranduil said. Billa turned to see a young elf she knew he might be older than her but was young by elf standards.

"Hello." Billa said to Legolas who smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Baggins, I'm Legolas." He said and smiled at her.

"Is nice to meet you, Thranduil was telling me about you." Billa tells him, she doesn't feel bad because she knew elf's lived for a long time and Thranduil was a King and he must have cared for Legolas, Mother very much to have him.

"The pleasure is all mine; Miss Baggins."

"Billa, you can call me Billa."She said.

"Billa." Legolas said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

For the next two months Thranduil began to court Billa and she returned the favor as well. Legolas got to meet and be with his Father's future wife, he knew it was going to happen. Billa was really happy and so was Thranduil, very different as well, he would listen to her and know that she didn't care for gold or diamonds, she only care for learning and gardens and food. It was different for him and knew that she would bloom in the Greenwood she would make it different. Not only that but she seemed to be winning the people he had brought with sweets and food which had them really happy. Something he care though was the fact that Legolas seemed to adore her and they would talk for hours, she didn't seem bore and listen to him tell her of things he had done so far.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After four months Billa was traveling to the Greenwood with Glorfindel who wouldn't let her travel alone considering the fact that her and Thranduil were still courting and even of age Glorfindel had assign himself into her big older brother and being their chaperone.

"You know you don't have to glare at him." Billa told him.

"Hey I'm your honorary escort." Glorfindel told her with a smile.

#

Legolas was with Tauriel and he had told her about his Father's soul-mate. He had come back a week early so he got there.

"Is she kind?" Tauriel asked him.

"Father is different, with her, he smiles." Legolas said and Tauriel was surprised. They looked to see them coming. It surprised them to see Thranduil and Billa talking with each other and Thranduil actually was smiling.

"Welcome to the Greenwood." Thranduil told Billa. Billa was looking around seeing all the green and she smiled at seeing the large trees.

"This is very beautiful." Billa told him with wide eyes.

"I hope that you like the inside." Thranduil told her.

As they looked forward and the door opens and Billa was so surprise that she liked it. One of the other Elves was going to help her get down from her horse but Thranduil was the one to help her.

"Thank-you." She told him.

#

The entire Greenwood was buzzing about the soul-mate of their King; everyone spoke of the difference of the King himself who seemed a little more open. They also loved the gardening the Hobbit did. The famous things thought were the food, everyone loved Lady Billa's food if some were lucky they got desserts and they were heaven. She was also very kind but could scold any of the guards for being unfair and get fuzzy if they were injured. They wondered when the King would ask Lady Billa to become his wife. There were rumors that a crown was being made especially for her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thranduil smile seeing that he subjects adore Billa, it had been a year of their courtship and it shouldn't have been anything to him, but not being with her was like time was slowing to a crawl and he just wanted to finally ask her. He had wanted to ask her a few months ago after she found out about his face.

3

 _Thranduil had been tired from an attack of the few Spiders' left in his Kingdom and he let the glamour down. He heard the gasp and turned to see Billa standing there and he was worried but he needed to know._

" _Are you alright oh Yvanna shall I call the healers." She asked him, he had bent down and she was checking him over with the softest of touches and he looked at her face who looked worried not disgusted._

" _Billa, this is what my face truly looks like." He told her. Billa looked at him and touch that side that had been burn by dragon fire._

" _Does it hurt?"_

" _Not much anymore." He told her and she suddenly did something he had not expected, she kissed his marred cheek. He looked at her before pulling her close and kissing her, she just wrapped her arms around him._

3

Billa was the only beside his son who would see those scars in private, not at the moment though since Billa was in Rivendell. She had to return because it was the proper thing to do and it had to do with the fact that they wanted to be proper.

"When are you going to be with Billa?"Legolas asked him.

"You don't mind?" Thranduil said.

"No, she is good for you." Legolas told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Greenwood was celebrating, their King had married once more and this one was big. Billa had looked incredibly beautiful, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond were present in the wedding even Gandalf had come to officiate the wedding. The Thrain had traveled with Gandalf so that he would be able to be with Billa. Thranduil presented Billa with two crowns and a circlet and they weren't made of gold, now one was silver and the other were made just like his except it was made of flowers.

"These are beautiful." She told him and Thranduil put on the green crown which had arbutus flowers around.

#

They had two weeks of honeymoon in which they didn't get bothered and when they came out it was back to work or in Billa's case it was learn. She had to learn how to be the Queen of the Greenwood Elves and how to be next to Thranduil, to make decisions when he wasn't there and things of the sort.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Billa you must." Legolas said. He had been worried and he was not the only one if the smile his Father sent his way told him anything.

"I don't think I need it." Billa told him.

"What if while you travelled toward the Shire you get attacked?"Legolas said, it had been ten years and both Thranduil and Billa had gone to the Shire and there had been an Orc attack it had been fine with the Guard there but Legolas was worried that one time they wouldn't have the Guards and that Billa would get hurt.

"Is this about what happened?" she asked.

"I am just asking that…." he stopped when Billa touched his cheek.

"If it will appease both you and your Father than I will learn." Billa said and Legolas just hugged her it wasn't rare and all the elves knew how much Legolas cared for his Father's Soul-Mate, so teaching her how to fight was normal.

#

"Ow!" Billa groaned a bit as she and Thranduil were in bed at night.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Thranduil asked he had fixed some wounds.

"No just sore." Billa told him. "I think Legolas was trying to kill me."

"I can tell him to stop."

"We both know you think this is a good idea and he is not going to be hard on me all the time." She told him and looked at Thranduil's face before he was able to reply she raised her hand. "Stop just let me dream alright."

"I was just going to say that Tauriel will also be joining the training." Thranduil told her and Billa just groaned and threw him a pillow which landed next to her when she threw it. Billa just heard chuckles and she got a kiss on her forehead which made her smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Bag End

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Belieber Twihard, Guest2, Silverdeaf1977, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, polarbear12 and DemonCaptainofWonderland**_ **for the reviews really guys it make me happy to know you guys like the story. Okay so I am making a particular character a little older and I'm gender bending another.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Four: Bag End**

 _18 Years Before Quest_

Fili was hanging with Kili, Gimli and Ori when he felt it, the burning sensation in his cheek and his hissed covering it.

"Fili are you alright?" Ori was the one to notice first, she tried to get up, but Fili raised his hand to stop her.

"Yeah." Fili replied before Kili and Gimli were about to call but he shook his head and took off his hand from his face now that the burning had calm. He looked at them and they gasped.

"What?" Fili said. Ori moved a mirror and showed it.

"I think you should see it." Ori told him. Fili looked at the mirror and saw the name.

"Sigrid." He said.

"Your mate is a human." Ori told him because she had studied about the soul-mate marks.

"You won't have to hide it." Kili told him.

"You are lucky." Gimli said because he like Kili had to hide his mark as well.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was getting ready for that time of year again, when Billa and Thranduil left to the Shire, this time though Thranduil would not be able to make it. They had made it for every few years to visit and it had to do with the fact that if they stayed away for longer someone would try to declare her dead. She remembered the Guards had to kick Lobelia out of Bag End. Billa knew that even though he didn't admit it, Thranduil liked going to the Shire and it was mostly for the peace they had there.

"I can't go." Thranduil said.

"I know you can't but I have to go." Billa told him.

"Very well, but please be careful." Thranduil told her. Billa smiled and kissed him, which ended with both of them being late for a meeting.

#

"Do you wish me to come?" Tauriel asked Billa.

"No, Tauriel I will be alright and you can keep Legolas from moping I know how he gets, both of you understand each other." Billa told her. Tauriel understand and they did understand each other with their marks.

"We can both come, we like the Shire."

"Yes, I am aware but I don't know." Billa told her. "You know if I could help you find your soul-mates I would."

"We know." Tauriel told her. She knew Billa cared for them greatly and coddle them even if she denied it plenty of times.

#

Billa travelled to the Shire with escorts which didn't surprise her at all anymore but they left her in the opening on the Shire so the Hobbit didn't have to worry about anything, the last time the Guards had come in, the Shire had been under attack by wolves and Orcs. As she walked to Bag End, she had to smile.

"Miss Billa is good to see you." She turned to see Hamfast.

"Is good to see you as well Hamfast." He began to tell her about her garden and she smiled at that. She told him, that her Husband would not be able to come this time around for certain reasons.

"How long are you staying with us Miss Billa?" he asked her.

"A few months at most." she replied.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Month Later_

Billa was out of her home and she was going to smoke a pipe it was something she only indulge in when she was in Hobbitton and nowhere else and it was once almost ten years. She smiled at she smoked a bit before letting it go, before the smoke came back to her nose.

' _Cough, cough.'_ She covered her mouth before looking up and looked at the Wizard standing there.

"Good Morning, Gandalf." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean; do you wish me a good morning or whether tis a good morning whether I wanted or not." Billa looked at him. "Or perhaps you mean to say you feel good on this particular morning are simply stating this a morning to be good on."

"All of them at once I suppose, can I help you Gandalf." Billa told him.

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I am looking for someone to go in an adventure." He told her, Billa chuckle.

"An adventure in the Shire, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree wanting to go on adventures, even the ones that might have another soul-mate out there not that I know off there being any so far." She told him. She was right on that apparently being the wife of an Elf had given everyone else the idea to come tell her when another Hobbit had a soul-mate outside their race.

"I was actually thinking of you." Gandalf told her. Billa turned to him.

"What?" she said standing up. "No, Gandalf I must go home in a few months, I want to go home sooner that is the reason I've been working to settle things here, I miss Thranduil, I don't have time to go on an adventure." She said getting up her steps.

"Billa Baggins, I am not selling buttons at your door."

"I am well aware of the fact, but my answer is no." Billa said.

"Well it's decided, it will be good for you and most amusing to me." he told her.

"Inform the what, no, Gandalf the answer is still no." she said.

"Good day." She said and closed her door. She knew she was being rude, but really she was trying to get home and had no time for adventures. She closed her door and went to her office that she didn't notice when Gandalf put the mark on her door.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa was getting ready to go to bed and she was already wearing her pajamas and robe, it was a very pretty one given to her by Sonia the wife of Bard from Lake-town as a birthday gift which had been off for her. She was just going to eat supper, when a knock came to her door.

"Who in the world, would be calling at this hour." She said to no one as she got up and went to answer the door.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I do have a question do you guys want me to write the pairings on the next chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Dwarves Arrive

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **DemonCaptainofWonderland, Pielover515, Belieber Twihard and xXxOtAkU-444xXx, LovesDragons and Shadow2wolf**_ **for the reviews. Also the news favorite and follows thanks. SO I have moved certain things around change a bit of things.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Five: Dwarves Arrive**

"Who in the world, would be calling at this hour." She said to no one as she got up and went to answer the door. She opened it to see a large Dwarf she was sure he was a Dwarf on her doorstep.

Dwalin stopped before he was able to say anything. The Hobbit standing in-front of him looked weird. For some reason he saw her glow, like the Elves he had seen. This was not helping the fact that the Burglar was a Hobbit would anger Thorin and that she was a woman as well, he just hoped to be wrong.

"Dwalin at your service." He said bowing down.

"Billa Baggins at yours." She said. "Master Dwalin, may I ask who sent you?"

"The wizard, said our burglar was here." He told her as politely as he could.

"Of course, he would be involved." Billa said. "Come in Master Dwalin." If it was only one she didn't have to worry. But 'Burglar' why was Gandalf telling people that.

"Is there food lass?" he asked.

"Of course." Billa said and Dwalin went to get food and it was like Billa didn't exist and she wasn't surprised, she knew the Dwarves had a rough time.

"If you excuse me for a few minutes." She told Dwalin who just ignored her and just ate. Billa went to change and she came back with her dress on. She had to ask.

"Um…"

"Do you have more food?"

"Yes-yes of course." She told him and went to get it for him. She filled his plate and was about to ask him something when a knock came to the door.

"That'd be the door." He told her. She went to open it, to see an older Dwarf with white hair.

"Balin at your service." He told her.

"Good evening."

"Yes-yes it is." He said coming inside. "But I do believe it might rain later, now lass am I late?"

"Late for what?" she asked. He turned to see Dwalin and he seemed to get really happy.

"Oh! Good evening brother." Balin said. Billa noticed Dwalin was stealing her cookies.

"By my beard you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider not shorter, sharp enough for both of us." Balin said and then they conked their heads together.

"Master Dwarves." She said and they turned to look at her "Are you alright?"

"Yes, lass just a greeting." Balin told her.

"Oh, I suppose you must be hungry from your travel, Master Balin." she said. She could handle two Dwarves it didn't matter, but she was still going to have strong words with him for not heading her words.

"We'll deal with it lass just lead us to your pantry." Balin told her. He found the burglar odd, she seemed almost of the baring of Thorin and wondered if Gandalf had made a mistake, why would someone of high class be a burglar but he didn't know much of the Halflings.

Billa only had to wait for Gandalf and that was the only things she had to do. She could do this. That was until there was a knock on the door and she supposed that it was Gandalf and now she could deal with it. That is until she opened the door.

"Fili and Kili at your service." two Dwarves told her politely bending down. Nope, she was done two were enough for her.

"You must be Mistress Boggins." The dark hair one tells her.

"No you can't come in you came in the wrong house." She says about to close the door when they stopped her.

"What has it been canceled." The dark hair one tells her.

"No one told us that."

"Not it hasn't been canceled."

"That's a relief." They say coming in. the blond one gives her his weapons.

"Be careful with this, they have just been sharpened." He tells her.

"It's nice…"

"Stop right there Mister that is my mother's glory box pleases." Billa snaps out and the brunet stops because the Hobbit sounded exactly like their Uncle.

"Fili, Kili come gives us a hand." Dwalin says coming out because Balin sent him after hearing the Hobbit raise her voice.

"Come fix the chairs or else we won't get everyone in." Balin says.

"Everyone?" she says. "How many are there/" she asks but they ignore her when the bell rings.

"Oh no." she says dropping the weapons. "No there's nobody home, go away and bother somebody else. There's enough Dwarves in my dining room as it is." She says and goes to open the door and everyone falls in. the one standing at the door is "Gandalf."

On the other side of the room Dwalin felt the burning and pull. He knew what that meant his One was near. He looked as everyone began to appear but he didn't see anything and decided that now it was not the time for this. He didn't notice someone who was hiding as a male feel the pull as well and knew she would not be able to find them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa had been shocked out of her mind, the Dwarves had eaten and they were destroying things throwing her dishes blunting her knifes. They even made a song about it, Yes she was thankful that they had cleaned their dishes but really they didn't need to do that. They all froze when there was a knock on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf's voice came out and she was going to have serious words with Mithrandir for this. Gandalf was the one to open the door.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find I lost my way twice, I wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door."

"What mark, that door was just painted." Billa says. Gandalf closes the door.

"I put that Mark there." Gandalf tells her. "Billa Baggings, allow me to introduce you to the Leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." She looks at him and she recognizes the name for certain things she spoke of with her husband but they weren't coming to her. She had to admit he was handsome but he seemed to have an attitude.

"So, this is the Hobbit." He says and began to circle her and she didn't like it. "Tell me Miss Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"Ax or sword what's your weapon of choice." He asks her.

"Bow and Arrow but I failed to see how's that relevant." She replies and stands like she does in Council and she doesn't notice that some Dwarves have noticed her standing had changed.

"Really, Gandalf she seems more like a bar maid than a burglar." He said and she hear the others laughed and that was something she was going to permit, she did not travel to Mordor while not being of age to be disrespected that way.

"I would really calm my tone Master Oakenshield for you are in my home as a guest even if I did not invite you, no do suppose that there is still food so you can eat."Billa said with a tone that was cold and that reminded Thorin of Elves of one particular Elven-King.

#

Billa was listening in when the Quest came in; she wondered where they were going exactly.

"Billa dear could we get more light?" Gandalf asks.

"Yes of course." She tells him bringing a candle.

"Far into the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf says as he unfolds a map. Billa comes in and reads it.

"The Lonely Mountain." She says and something comes to her mind.

(Flash-Back)

" _Who lives in that Mountain?" she asked Thanduil when he had come for her in Laketown after her visit with Bard's wife._

" _Now something terrible he's name is Smaug the Dragon." he tells her. "Before it was a Kingdom of Dwarves."_

" _Are those the Dwarves you told me about?" she asks._

" _Yes." Thranduil admits. "I know they think me cowardly and wish my death but I wouldn't put my people for the greed of Dwarves."_

" _Is he still alive, the Dragon I mean?" she asks._

" _He has not been seen but he could just be sleeping."Thranduil explains to her. Billa dislikes the dark tone he takes and wishes to brighten it._

" _It would have been nice to see it on its glory days."Billa tells him with a smile and Thranduil just kisses her forehead._

" _I know they had a wonderful library." He says knowing of his Queen's love of books and maps and she smiles._

" _Would you help them now?"_

" _Honestly I would; I do regret some of my actions you know, I should have fought to snap their King out of the Gold-Sickness I knew what it would bring."_

(Flash-Back)

Billa snaps back from her memory when she sees the Dwarf with hard of hearing speak.

"Ravens have been seen flying back into the Mountain as it was foretold." He told them. "When the barrens of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, the biggest calamity of our age, airborne fire-breather, and teeth like razors like meat hooks extremely fond of precious metal."

"Yes I know what a Dragon is thank you." Billa tells him. She wasn't afraid she had been in Mordor and she sometimes had nightmares about it.

"I'm not afraid I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish Iron right up his jacksie." The Dwarf that to Billa reminded her much of a woman said just to be sat down by one of the Dwarves.

"The path will be hard with an army behind us, but we number just 13th and not 13th of the best nor brightest." Balin said.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters all of us."

"Let's not forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf would have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time."

"Oh-I." Billa tries not to laugh at Gandalf's fluster face, how he explains and the table explodes.

"Shazara!" Thorin said. "If we have read this signs do you not think other would have read them too, Rumors have begun to spread the Dragon Smaug have not been seen for sixty years."

' _That doesn't mean he is gone.'_ Billa says.

"Eyes look East to the Mountain Assessing, Wondering, Weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back as others claim what is rightfully our or do we seize this chance to claim back Erebor." The cheers that go round make Billa jump bit.

"You forget to front-gate is sealed." Balin says.

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf says appearing a key in his hands.

"How did you get that?" Thorin asks.

"It was given to me by your Father by Thrain for safe keeping, it is yours now." Gandalf says.

"If there is a key, there must be door." Fili says.

"These runes speak of another passage in the lower halls."

"There's another door." Kili says.

"If we can find them, Dwarven doors are invisible and I don't have the skills to read them, but they are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf says. "The task I have in mind take a lot of stealth and if we are careful and cover I believe it can be done."

"That is why we need a burglar." Ori says.

"A good one too and an expert I imagine."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?" Billa asks.

"She says she's an expert."

"Me-me I never stolen a thing in my life."

"The wild is not for gentle folk who can't fend for themselves." Dwalin says. Billa wants to correct him, but she imagines they won't believe her and it is just better they think she is a simple Hobbit than who she truly is. For if her husband is right Thorin Oakenshield would not thing twice of hurting her.

" **If I say Billa Baggins is a burglar, a burglar she is!"** Gandalf roars. "Hobbits are light on their feet, Miss Baggins especially, Dwarf is known to Smaug but Hobbit is foreign giving us an advantage."

"You asked me to find the 14th member of our company and I have chosen Miss Baggins." Gandalf said." There is something more she has to offer than she appears."

"You must trust me on this."

"Very well we will do this your way, give her the contract."

#

"I cannot guarantee her safety." Thorin says as Miss Baggins is reading the contract.

"Understood." Gandalf says.

"Nor will I be responsible for her fate."

"Agreed."

#

Billa begins to read the entire contract.

"Elazaration, evisceration, incineration?" she says.

"Yes, he will melt the flesh off your bones in a matter of seconds." The Dwarf with the hate says. He begins to explain everything and she sees that all of them seemed to be expecting something from her.

"Gandalf, I must speak to you alone."Billa says. Gandalf gets up and they walk into her study now. "I must think this through before I make my decision." Tells the Dwarves as they moved around.

"Do you think she will accept?" Balin says. "Maybe she won't accept probably for the best the odds were always against us after all what are we, merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers, hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are warriors amongst us."

"Old warriors."

"I would take them over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them they answered, loyalty, honor a willing heart, I cannot ask any more than that."

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice you have done honorably by our people, and you have built a new life or peace and plenty in the Blue Mountains a life that is worth more than the gold in Erebor."

"From my Grandfather to my father, this has come to me, they dreamt for when we reclaimed it, for me there is no choice Balin."

"Then we are we you laddie we will see it done." Balin tells him.

#

"Is this what you plan?"Billa asks Gandalf as they were sitting down the door was a little open so they spoke in soft voices.

"Billa, helping the Dwarves regain their home will be kind."

"Let's say I accepted." Billa says. "What will happen if they find out exactly who my soul-mate is, do you think they will care."

"It would mend relations and Legolas might find his happiness."

"You know?"

"He had questions it was not hard to guess."

"I have an Elven Guard waiting for me in Bree, if I accept he would need to get a letter to Thranduil that I am traveling with you and not have them see it…" she stops her talking when music seems to filter inside, Gandalf smiles.

The broken heart of that song, the wish for a home she can feel it. She closes her eyes and just listens to it. When it ends she looks at Gandalf.

"I am blaming you when Thranduil asks." She says with a smile, Gandalf smiles as well.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Travelling

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Pielover515, BookLoverBookWriter, DemonCaptainofWonderland, shadewatcher, LoveDragons, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Belieber Twihard and charlotte193**_ **for the reviews. Also the news favorite and follows thanks, so of course this will be different.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Six: Travelling**

Billa and Gandalf came out of the office and the other Dwarves looked at them. Billa walked over with the contract.

"Here you go." Billa said giving it to Balin, who looked at her with surprise.

"Welcome Miss Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says.

"Thank-you." She said. "I do ask, that I be given a day to get ready for I need to make sure that Bag End is taken care of while I am away."

"Very well, a day." Thorin tells her.

"Gandalf, my mother has a room for you in Bag End and I do hope that none of you care of sharing rooms." Billa tells them.

#

Billa in her bedroom was beginning to fix her paper-work and writing the letter for Thranduil. She couldn't exactly tell Thranduil anything about it. she would just have to tell him that they had to get ready for her arrival she could tell him that she was going with Mithrandir she knew that would be enough warning.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They did give Billa one day to get ready and was doing it. She got her things ready and got her bow and arrows out. She woke up early the day they were to leave o change into her travel clothes all of elvish made and she was surprised, her green dress and the red coat that would cover her neck from anyone seeing it, she also had a green cloak and she was thankful he hadn't brought the silver one which was the one she wore at home when she went out.

"Okay, ready." she said.

#

The journey began and the Dwarves were surprised that the Hobbit was not complaining yet about it. They had seen some Hobbit's and they were fussy but she didn't seem too.

"You seem quiet Billa." Gandalf told her.

"Just thinking." Billa said.

"I hope that you will be without the comforts of home for a while Halfling." Thorin told her.

"Yes, thank you I think I would understand that." Billa replied ignoring the glare she had received from Thorin. Billa doesn't really talk to anyone not because she doesn't want to but she doesn't know what to say and for the entire trip she talks to Gandalf. They do speak in riddles so certain people don't seem to understand.

#

Dwalin felt it again he had been feeling the pull of his One but he didn't want to acknowledged the fact that he was feeling the pull because at the moment it was not a good time. He didn't notice that Ori was feeling that same pull and she was wondering who it might be, she was looking at everyone but no one was feeling it.

#

They arrived at the Inn and Billa was going to share room with Ori who she had been right and she was a woman.

"Can I be excused." She said and the Dwarves didn't really listen, but she gave a look to Gandalf as warning, so Billa was able to go and find her guard which was not hard to do. He saw her coming and stood up looking worried but she moved her had so he would it down, the last thing she needed was the Dwarves noticing.

"My Lady, you are early are you in danger." Randion asked her lowly in Sindarin.

"No." she said coming in-front of him and taking the letter out and giving it to him. "I will be travelling with Mithrandir; I need you to give this to my Husband as soon as possible."

"I will leave tonight." He told her.

"Be safe." she said.

"Be careful, I trust Mithrandir will keep you safe." he told her before leaving quietly.

"Miss Baggins." She turned around to see Ori coming her way.

"Miss Ori." She said politely.

"Nori is taking us to our bedroom."

"Oh, alright." She said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In their bedroom, Ori hissed a bit since she felt the pull.

"Miss Ori, are you alright?" Billa asked.

"I'm fine Miss Baggins." Ori told her. "Call me Ori."

"Well call me Billa." She told her. "Are you sure, you are well."

"Yes." Ori replied and Billa knew that she was hiding something. Ori hissed a little her One was close but was not saying anything, she wonder who it was, why wasn't he saying anything at all.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"We will not stop in another Inn." Thorin said to the entire team. They had stayed in the Inn because Gandalf had told them to do so.

"We understand." Dwalin told him. Thorin was looking at Billa who wasn't even paying attention to him at all.

"Miss Baggins, I do hope that you heard."

"I understood." Billa told him.

#

Ori was riding next to both her brother Dori, Bifur, Nori, Oin and Dwalin and her pain had calmed down. Dwalin was really nervous since he had felt it calm, but he saw that it was Dori, Bifur, Nori and Ori. He knew not to get his hopes up that it would be the scribe.

#

"So Miss Boggins do you have a Halfling waiting for you in the Shire?" Kili asked.

"No." Billa replied. That got everyone quiet, everyone in the company believed that Billa didn't have a One since she never spoke of anyone and some of them understood the loss.

"Oh." Kili said.

"Also it's Baggins." Billa told him with a smile. She looked at Kili and noticed something if she wasn't wrong she saw an 'EL' written in elvish in his neck. She also knew that Fili, Kili and Ori didn't speak about the Elves as the rest of the group they seemed to go quiet but sometimes yeer but they didn't seem to like it, she knew Fili was fated for a human she had seen shadow of his mark that he covered. They since they had heard that she had seen Elves (Gandalf) tried to ask her indiscrete questions once they got comfortable.

"Miss Baggins?"

"Billa call me Billa." She told them.

"Then you can call me Kili." He said.

"Billa have you been out of the Shire much?" Ori asked her.

"Yes." Billa replied.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randion arrived to the Greenwood and it had taken a very short time and it surprised him very well to come. He walked faster into the Throne room.

"What is the meaning of this, where is my wife?" Thranduil asked.

"Peace my Lord, she asked me to give you this." Randion said giving him Billa's letter. Thranduil took it and began to read it. Legolas and Tauriel seemed to come inside worried hearing that Randion had arrived without Billa.

"Father?" Legolas said. Thranduil sighed and looked up.

"Billa will be coming soon with Mithrandir in her company." Thranduil said to them. "Thank-you Randion."

"Sir." Randion said and he left leaving Legolas, Tauriel and Thranduil were left alone.

"I have a feeling Billa got into something I will not like." Thranduil said.

"What does it say?" Legolas asked.

"I will be coming with Mithrandir and a surprise soon." Thranduil said. "She didn't write any more details that inform me that she got into something I not like." he had no idea that Billa had just gotten in trouble with a couple of Trolls.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I know Ori and Dwalin are taking a while but let's just say there will be issues. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Trolls & Packs

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Pielover515, EmerwenVoridune, LovesDragons, Shadow2wolf, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, BookLoverBookWriter, Belieber Twihard, Guest ad Sparky199**_ **for the reviews. Also the new favorite and follows thanks so much.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Seven: Trolls & Packs **

Billa rolled her eyes when Fili and Kili were chuckling she knew they were trying to scare her when she heard the wargs. She didn't expect it would anger someone though.

"You think that's funny?"Billa turned to Thorin. "You think a night Orc raid is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili told him.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world." He told them walking away. Billa looked at him leaving before Balin came forward to make the boys feel better.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin most of all has cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said. They turned to look at Thorin leave "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first, Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most bile of all their race, Azog the Defiler, the Giant gone to battle sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, he began by be-heading the King, Thrain, Thorin's Father was driven mad by grief, he went missing taken prisoner or killed we do not know, we were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us, that is when I saw him." Balin said with a smile and they all turned to Thorin.

"A young Dwarf Prince, facing down the Pale Orc, he stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor went wielding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield…Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be easily broken." Balin told them and Billa smiled. "Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back, our enemy had been defeated but there was no feast or song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief, we few had survive and I thought to myself than, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call King."

Billa saw the respect the other Dwarves had for Thorin. But she had one question since she knew that even with the ring

"The Pale Orc what happened to him?"

"The Slug went back into the hole from hence he came, that filth died from his wounds long ago." Thorin answered her. Billa looked at Balin and Gandalf who shared a look.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa was surprised and she looked at the place wondering where Gandalf was since he had disappeared after getting angry at Thorin.

"He's been gone a long time." Billa told them.

"Who?" Bofur told her.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard he does as he chooses." Bofur said. "Here do us a favor and take this to the lads." Bofur said giving her two plates for Fili and Kili who pretty much had been grounded by Thorin to take care of the ponies. She took the plates to see them standing there.

"What's the matter?"

'We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili told her.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili said.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." Kili finished.

They began to look for the horses and Billa looked at them.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Billa asked.

"No let's not worry him." Fili said. "As our official burglar we thought you might want to look into it."

'Well, look something big uprooted these trees." Billa told them.

"That was our thinking." Kili told them.

"Something very big and possible quite dangerous."

"Wait, there's a light." Fili said. They went to look and Billa couldn't make it out.

"What is it?"

"Trolls." Kili said and Billa worried she had seen some in her travels it had not been pretty. She knew they must be the remaining after the destruction of Mordor. They were all running and saw that they had taken other ponies.

"We have to do something." She told them.

"Yes, you should." Kili told her. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you."

"No…no."

"We'll be right behind you." Kili told her.

"If you run into trouble hoot twice like barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili told her pushing her in.

"I don't think this is a good idea." But she had to go they had Myrtle and she had been a present for her.

"Mouton yesterday, Mouton today and blimey if it don't look like Mouton again tomorrow." She heard one of the Trolls says.

"Quit your whining these aren't sheep." The other Troll tells him.

"I've never like horse, I never have not enough fat on them." The other troll said.

"Better than the farmer all skin and bone he was." One of the Trolls said. "Still picking him out of my teeth."

"Achoo."

"Lovely that is, a floater just what we need."

"There more where that came from."

"Oh no you don't." Billa saw one of the Trolls stick his fingers up the others nose and she had to get her knife from inside her jacket.

"Shhh." Billa breathed in and went to get her knife before letting one of them off from the back.

"Everything tastes the same, like chicken…." Billa let another one off silently and they hadn't moved but she had to freeze when Tom she believed the Troll was moved and scratched his bottom, she looked away. Before she was going to the other horse's fence when something grabbed her.

"Ah! Ah!" And then Billa was covered in boggers. "Blimey, Bert, Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter, it's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?" Bert said.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around." Tom said.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" William asked.

"I'm a burglar-hobbit." Billa said.

"A burglar hobbit?" Tom asked.

"Can we cook him?" William asked.

"We can try." Tom said.

"He wouldn't make any more than a mouthful. Not when skinned and boned." Bert said and Billa was worried.

"Perhaps there are more burglar hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Billa began to run for it.

"Grab her?"

"She's too quick."

"Right come here, you little-." She was caught.

"Gotcha." They told her holding her upside down.

"Are they anymore of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

"No." Billa answered.

"He's lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Hold her toes over the fire, make her squeal." At that moment the Troll was hit and Billa heard a voice.

"Drop her."

"You. What?" the Troll asked him.

"I said…drop her." Kili said and Billa was thrown toward her.

The fight began and the others came as well, fighting and Billa got up and went to take the ponies out. Which she was able to do, finally before she was grabbed.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip her in half." The Trolls told the Dwarves. Billa looked at them and wondered if they would actually do it. Thorin looked at the Hobbit and he was not happy. He laid down his sword causing the others to do so.

#

They were in sacks, not only that but some were being turned to be cooked. Billa was trying to remember about Trolls. When she heard William tell the others that they couldn't be out all night, she even heard him they get turned to stone in daylight. She just had to distract them she was sure it was close to morning.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." she said getting up. The Dwarves in the pit were telling her something but she ignored them jumping.

"I mean with the seasoning."

'What about the seasoning?" Bert asked her.

"We'll have you smelled them, you are going to need more than a lot of sage to eat this lot up." she told them.

'What do you know about cooking Dwarves?" William asked.

"Shut-up." Bert said. "I want to hear what the flurburglarhobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is…."

"Yes."

"Yes-it's um." She said trying to think of something. "The secret is to…skin them first." She began to hear all the Dwarves panic and throw insults at her.

"Tom, give me filleting knife." Bert said.

"What a load of rubbish, I've eaten plenty with their skins on." William said. Billa was looking when she saw Gandalf.

"There nothing wrong with raw Dwarf." Tom said picking up Bombur and about to eat him.

"Not that one-he's-he infected."

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his tubes, in-fact all of them are-their infested with parasites, nasty business I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." She said and when the Dwarves began she rolled her eyes did they want to be eaten. She heard a kick and the Dwarves began to change their tune.

"What would you have us do then, let them all go." William said before poking her. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, this little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret." Billa said before she heard.

"The dawn will take you all!" she looked up to see Gandalf breaking the rock and letting the light of the sun shine turning them to stone.

#

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin told Gandalf.

"She had the sense to buy time." Gandalf told him.

"I didn't know Trolls traveled far this south." Thorin told him.

"We must have destroyed the last ones." Gandalf said because he knew they had gone hunting them down, just like Orcs and Goblins they weren't that many. "They couldn't have travelled by daylight."

"That means there must a Troll hoard near."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa was waiting for the rest to arrive when she heard Gandalf come outside and he stood in-front of her.

"Billa."

"Yes."

"Here, this is about your size."

"Gandalf I have my bow and arrows." She told him.

"Which you can run out off and I know you are capable of handling a sword." Gandalf said knowing very well that Thranduil would have thought his mate his weapon of choice. "Plus this is of elfish made that means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

"But…"

"Remember Billa, true courage is not knowing when to take a life but when to spear one." Gandalf told her.

"Thank-you." Billa said.

"Something's coming!" Thorin said. Billa got the sword out and went with the others wondering who it might be.

"Radagast." Gandalf said. "Radagast the Brown."

"I was looking for you Gandalf, something is wrong, very wrong."

#

"Someone is gathering the Orc's together in Dol Guldur."

"What, but the old fortress is abandon."

"No, Gandalf it's not, I saw Orcs being grown there I did not see the person but it is dark I have not seen this many Orc since the Ring was destroyed truly and Mordor fell." Before he could say anything more, they heard a noise.

#

"Those aren't wolves." Billa said getting her bow and Arrows ready.

"I know lass." Bofur told her. They turned and saw a Warg, both her and Kili shot one that was coking.

"Warg Scouts, this means there isn't an Orc Pack right behind."

"Orc Pack."

"Who did you tell about your quest beside your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear." Thorin said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't, we have no ponies they bolted."

"I draw them away."

"These are Gundabar Wargs they will out-run you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits I like to see them try." Radagst told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The run began and everyone was moving, hiding from the Orcs and seeing that Radagast was drawing them off.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf but he didn't answer they just moved.

Billa on the other hand noticed where she was, but Gandalf wouldn't take them there. Kili shot one of the Wargs and the others took care of the Orc. They heard them coming and Billa had her arrows ready as they began to run again.

"This way quickly." Gandalf yelled at them.

"There's more coming." Kili said.

"Kili, Half-ling shoot them." Thorin said. Kili and Billa began to shoot arrows at Wargs.

"We're surrounded." Fili said.

"Kili, Half-ling run!" Kili and Billa did and as then went down, Billa heard a familiar horn. When the Orc dropped down she knew.

"Elves."

"I cannot see were the path leads do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said and everyone began to walk.

"That would be wise." Gandalf said and Billa looked at him, she knew where they had just arrived, which would be a little bit harder to hide. But she would get to see her friends.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Rivendell

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Pielover515, DemonCaptainofWonderland, HalsGal1231, LovesDragons, Belieber Twihard, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Guest and RorschachinBlueJeans**_ **for the reviews. Also the news favorite and follows thanks.**

' _ **Theses'**_ **Sindarin.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Eight: Rivendell**

They all walked into the corridor and Billa still couldn't get over the beauty of it.

"The Valley of Imladris in the common tongue it's known by another name." Gandalf told them.

"Rivendell." Billa said with a smile.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin told Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield; the only ill will to be found in this valley is that who you bring yourself." Gandalf told him.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin said. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf told him and Billa saw that Thorin had sighed in defeat.

"If we are to be successful this will need to be handle with tact, and respect, and with no small degree of charm, which is the reason you will leave the talking to me."

They walked down the walkways and bridges and Billa couldn't help but smile, she was in a bit home. She loved it. She didn't notice the way Kili was looking around, he was nervous because he was in the house of Elves and he tried not to touch his soul-mark wondering if he would find her/him here. They looked up when an elf was coming down the stairs.

"Mithrandir." Lindir said coming down.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said.

" _We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_ Lindir told him. Weirdly enough Kili understood a little bit of that since he had Ori find some books on Sindarin language so he was not the only one. Billa was trying for Lindir not to see her.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Not here?" Gandalf said. "Where is he?"

Lindir was about to reply when they heard the horn. Billa turned and saw the horses coming inside she didn't expect to be pulled by Bofur inside the circle of Dwarf's. The Elves surrounded them and some of the Elves recognized Billa immediately but they didn't say anything.

"Gandalf?" Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied. _"My friend. Where have you been?"_

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South."_ Elrond replied and got down from his horse. _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_

"Strange for Orcs, to come so close to our borders." Elrond said. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Aw, that may have been us." Gandalf said and Elrond turned to the Dwarves.

'Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed he made no mention of you." Thorin said and Billa was offended because he was rude and Elrond was being polite. Elrond then asked them if they wanted to join him for food.

"What is he saying, does he offer us insult." Gloin said.

"No, Master Gloin he is offering us food." Billa snapped causing Elrond to turn to the voice. Elrond turned to Gandalf for an explanation, while the Dwarves converse with each other.

" _I expect an explanation."_ Elrond told Gandalf.

"In that case lead on." Gloin said.

"Lord Elrond." Billa said getting in-front ignoring when the Dwarves were trying to pull her back.

"Yes."

" _Will you be so kind to show me to the bath chambers,_ I do not wish to eat while not being presentable?" Billa asked in common tongue that last part.

"Of course." Elrond said. _"Your room is always ready here Billa, I hope that you can explain what is going on."_

"Thank you." Billa said.

"What? You aren't going alone." Thorn said.

"You guys can go eat; I'm going to get clean." Billa told him.

"I'll go with her." Ori said with a smile.

"Ori." Dori said.

"If you don't want Miss Baggins to go alone with the Elves, I can go with her." Ori replied.

"Very well." Thorin said annoyed that the Hobbit was causing trouble. Nori and Dori weren't happy but they understood.

"This way." Lindir told them. As they went away the other Dwarves followed Lord Elrond.

#

" _Billa it's been a while."_ Lindir said.

"I know I was going to come visit." Billa said. _"When I went back home."_

Ori who was walking beside her noticed immediately the way some of the Elves reactions the way they would bow down to Billa and she was polite to them. Some were surprised.

"Here is the room." Lindir said.

"Thank-you Lindir." Billa said. Ori and she walked inside and Ori looked around, this look close to Billa's home.

"Do you want to bath as well, I have some clothes." Billa told her with a smile.

"Your soulmate, he's an elf isn't he?" Ori said.

"What?" Billa said.

"You're Soul-Mate." Ori said. "You talk to everyone here with familiarity, and they bowed down to you, your clothes are of elf make, Dori makes clothes I noticed."

"Yes." Billa told her. She didn't see the point in lying to her but she could get answers as well.

"That's why you said there wasn't a Hobbit waiting for you, he is an elf." Ori told her. "Is he here?" she was worried that they would see it.

"No, the company will meet him during our travels; that is all I can tell you." Billa said. "Now I answered your question, I have one of my own."

"What?"

"Kili's soulmate is an Elf isn't it? I noticed the markings around his neck." Billa told Ori, she had noticed many things.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Thorin wouldn't like it."

"No one would, Fili someone else and I kept it a secret."

"You do know that his mate could be here, Kili will not hide it forever, just like you need to tell your soul-mate because you will collapse." Billa told him.

"What?" Ori said surprised because she was trying not to be very noticeable.

"Ori, I felt my own and I'm married to my Soulmate." Billa said. "You are in pain I can tell, I don't want you to be like that."

#

Billa and Ori came back clean and both Dori and Nori were surprised to see their sister in a dress.

"Billa let me borrow it." Ori said before they asked her. Dwalin looked at Ori and she looked beautiful. They looked at each other's eyes and Ori looked back down but there was a blush there.

"Kind of you to invite us." Gandalf said. "Hardly dress for dinner."

"You never are." Elrond said, he looked at Billa and moved her to her spot which was the main table in-between him and Gandalf. As they were eating they began to show Elrond their swords. Balin was paying attention and he had noticed Billa to be sited there she had to be important, he had a feeling Billa was more important than both Gandalf said.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond said giving him the sword. "May it serve you well." He then got the word from Gandalf.

"And this is Glamdring, the foe hammer sword of the king of Gondolin…" Elrond began to say but Billa was eating so she wasn't really paying attention she knew better than to ask for hers since it was a knife for Elves.

"How did you come by this?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a Troll Hoard by the Great East Road." Gandalf said. "Shortly we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing in the Great East Road?" Elrond asked.

"Excuse me." Thorin said getting up from the table. Once he was gone Elrond turned to Gandalf.

"Thirteen Dwarves and Billa, what a strange company you have with you Gandalf..." Elrond said. _"Billa I do need to speak with you later."_

" _Alright."_ Billa told him.

"These are the descendants of the house Durin." Gandalf explained. Billa looked up to see Bofur stand up and she had a feeling what he was going to do.

"Oh no." she said. Elrond looked at her before the singing and throwing of food began all around them. The Elves were looking around in shock.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa had finally gotten separated from the Dwarves; since she wasn't too important she could go anywhere.

"Billa Baggins." She turned to see Glorfindel standing there.

"Glorfindel." She said and the two embrace. "I heard word from Lindir."

"Don't begin, I know." She told him "I must talk to Elrond."

"I'll see you later." Glorfindel said with a smile. "You must come to visit us."

#

She was standing in one of the balconies when Elrond walked in.

"Not with our companions?" he asked.

"Sorry about that." Billa told him. "Honestly not many of them think I should be here."

"Does your husband know?"

"No, I sent him a letter just saying I was coming." Billa told him.

"You know that you can stay here and we can take you home if you so wish."

"I know." Billa told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Ori was walking around Rivendell and she was happy even if she felt the burn.

' _You have to tell your soulmate or you will collapse.'_ Billa had told her that, but the thing was she didn't know. It wasn't any of her brothers she was sure of that. she knew from Gimli that Oin's mate had died, Balin's as well Thorin hadn't found his yet, Kili was fated for an Elf and Fili for a human, she knew it wasn't Bombur he had a mate and 12 children already. So it was between Bofur, Bifur and…

"What r' ya doing here lass?" she turned to see Dwalin standing there and she felt so calm.

"I'm—I'm thinking." Ori said with a soft smile nervous.

"Ori." Dwalin said and they walked toward each other. As they got closer, they began to feel calmer and happy. Dwalin raised his hand and she touched it and they felt the acceptance of the marks.

"It's you." Ori said and blushed hard.

"Yes." Dwalin said. "We can't."

"I know."

"We will wait until after we returned to Erebor." Dwalin told her but he was thankful because it was Ori. They both didn't feel the pain anymore since they had accepted the bond.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked them holding a map they had given him.

"It's mainly academic." Gandalf said. "As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains secret text." Elrond walked away and he didn't believe in it.

"You still speak ancient dwarfish do you not." Gandalf asked. Elrond was looking at the map.

" _Moon Runes."_ Elrond said.

"Moon Runes, of course." Gandalf said. "An easy thing to miss."

"In this case that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season on day in which they were written." Elrond told them.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

#

"These Runes were written on a mid-summer's eve, by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago." Elrond told them." It seems that you were meant to come to Rivendell, Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield the same moon shines upon us tonight."

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun lights on Durin's Day, will shine upon the key-hole."

"Durin's Day?" Billa asked.

"It's the start of the Dwarves New Year." Gandalf answered her. "When the last moon of Autumn and the first of Winter appear in the sky together."

"This is old news, Summer is passing Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin said.

"We still have time." Balin told him.

"Time for what?" Billa asked.

"To find the entrance, we have to be standing exactly in the right spot, at exactly the right time, then and only then can the door be opened." Balin said.

"So this is your purpose to enter the Mountain." Elrond said.

"What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond told Thorin before Thorin got his map back.

"Who do you mean?"

"You are not the only Guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." Elrond told him. Billa had a feeling that the White Council will be getting involved.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thranduil was sitting on his Throne and he was thinking about Billa. He was worried thinking if she was safe. Yes, he knew that she was with Mithrandir and could protect her. But the note made him wonder.

"Father?" he turned up to look at Legolas.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"You know, Billa will come back home soon, Mithrandir wouldn't leave her alone."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Azog

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXxOtAkU-444xXx, EmerwenVoridune, DemonCaptainofWonderland, Pielover515, LovesDragons, mcck, Belieber Twihard, Sparky199, and RiseotheSoulGuardians**_ **for the reviews. Also the news favorite and follows thanks.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Nine: Azog**

Billa was not happy at been taken. Apparently Gandalf had told them that they had to leave Rivendell. The entire group was leaving and she took one last look at Rivendell, she was right thought they were going to try to stop them from going to Erebor, but certain things couldn't be changed, she knew that. But she was also worried they had to leave Gandalf behind and she never liked these Mountains at all, Glorfindel had come and she knew that Elrond was aware and he gave her some Lembas bread.

"Be on your Guard, were about to step on the edge of the wild." Thorin said. "Balin you know this parts lead on."

"Alright." Balin said. Billa stopped and looked at Rivendell she didn't really like leaving Gandalf behind.

"Miss Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin told her. Billa began to walk with the others.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had arrived to the Misty Mountains and it was raining and Billa had to keep calm, why Thorin had wanted to come on top when they could have gone safely through the bottom she didn't understand.

"Hold on." Thorin screamed at them. They were walking carefully when someone pushed Billa and she almost fell before Dwalin pulled her back.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin told them.

"Thunder!" Dwalin screamed and they all looked to see a boulder coming their way and they had to cover themselves.

"This is no thunder storm." Balin said. "It's thunder battle." It was at that they saw the Giants begin to throw rocks at each other.

"Look."

"Oh bless me the legends are true, Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur said.

"Take cover." Thorin said.

"Hold ON." Dwalin said and held onto Ori and Billa. They were suddenly separated for they were in the knees of a Stone Giant.

"Jump." They said and they all did landing on the other knee but the Stone Giants were still fighting until one of the Giants knee went into the Mountain and Thorin thought the worst.

"No Kili!" he said running as the Stone Giant fell, they were save on the mountain side.

"They're alive." Balin screamed. Bofur was the first to notice.

"Billa, where is she?" They all looked around to see Billa hanging from the ledge and they tried to pull her before Thorin climb down and pulled her up he almost falling but was pulled up by Dwalin.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"She's been lost ever since she left home." Thorin said. "She should never have come, she has no place amongst us." He said and they went to look for shelter.

Billa felt terrible. Thorin was right, she didn't belong with them. She belongs back at home with Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel and the other Elves of Greenwood. She shouldn't have left Gandalf talked her into this. She just needed to wait, she knew it would be a bother going back to Rivendell to get an escort back to Greenwood or she could just go from here, she had coins she could get a pony if she didn't get lost.

She waited until they were asleep before she moved and began to walk, she didn't expect someone to be awake.

"Hey, were do you think you're going?" she heard Bofur said to her. She told him the truth.

"Back to Rivendell." She told him before he got up.

"You can't turn back now; you're part of the company." Bofur told her and he was so nice but she had to do this. "Your one of us."

"But I'm not am I." she told him. "Thorin said I should never have come and he's right, I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins I don't know what I was thinking, I should never have run out my door." She said the _'I should have stayed in Greenwood and waited for Thranduil to come with her'_ went unsaid.

"You're homesick." Bofur said. "I understand."

"No, you don't understand none of you do, your Dwarves your-your use to this life leaving on the road, never settling down, not belonging anywhere." She said and closed her mouth because she crossed the line, she knew she did and she felt terrible especially since it wasn't with Bofur she was angry at. "Bofur, I'm sorry-I didn't-." she couldn't say anything.

"No, you're right." he told her. "We don't belong anywhere." They were both very quiet not knowing that Thorin had heard them.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Bofur told her and she looked at him. "I really do." He began to notice the glow and he asked.

"What's that?" he said and Billa looked down and got her sword out and saw it was glowing blue and she knew.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin screamed and at that time all of them fell down the hole.

They all fell until they landed and Goblins came their way trying to get them

"Get back!" one of them said but the Goblins kept on coming. Billa was looking around before she bended down as the other Goblins moved the rest of the Dwarves. She needed help in saving them. She looked for her sword and found it ready to help moving through the bridges, when a goblin fell and they began to fight, she knew how to fight but the Goblin jumped on her and bit her before they both fell down a ditch.

"Ah!" she screamed as she fell down and hit her heard everything was black.

#

The Dwarves were pulled and pushed around until they were in-front of the Goblin King himself; he was a fat slob sitting on his throne. All their swords were dropped on the ground.

"Who would be so bold to come arm upon my Kingdom, Spies, Thieves, Assassins!" the Goblin King asked.

"Dwarves your malevolence." One of the Goblins told him.

"Dwarves?" he asked.

"We found them on the front door."

"Well don't just stand there, search them." He said. "Every crack, every crevice." They were being searched and things dropped on the ground.

"What are you doing in this parts, speak." The Goblin King said but the Dwarves stayed quiet. "Very well if we can't make them talk, we'll make them squeal." The Goblins cheered.

"Bring out the bone-breaker, start with the youngest"

"Wait." Thorin said walking to the front.

"Well look who it is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King made a mocking bow. "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a Mountain, so you now a King, which makes you nobody really."

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." He told Throin. "Just the head nothing attached, perhaps you know of whom I speak and old enemy of yours, a Pale Orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed." Thorin said. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So, you think his defiling days are done do you?" he said before laughing. "Send words to the pale Orc tell him, I have found his price."

#

Billa began to wake up and she looked around in darkness before the Goblin that followed her down got up and she had to fight him off, she fell down and grabbed her sword before impaling him with it. She looked around and she knew these tunnels, this was where she had fallen all those years ago and found the ring.

#

The Goblins were dancing around before they found something that made them fear and dropped it on the ground.

"I know that sword, the Goblin Cleaver, the bitter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" the Goblin King screamed. "Whip the, beat them, kill them all." They grabbed Throin into the ground and they gave the order. "Cut off his head." Was screamed and before it was down a bright light shone around.

It was Gandalf who walked toward them.

"Take up arms, fight, FIGHT!" that was all Gandalf said before they did and they began to do so.

'He wields the foe-hammer bright as daylight." The Goblin King said before he tried to get a hold of Thorin but was dropped down.

"Follow me." Gandalf said and they all began to fight.

#

Billa was getting lost, she didn't quiet remember, she tried not to remember being here.

' _Billa your mother is injured.'_ Glorfindel said in her mind and she had to shake it off since it was all in her head, she would get out of here, she had to.

#

The Dwarves had been fighting the Goblins breaking the bridge and fighting them until the Goblin King landed himself in-front of them as the others goblins blocked the sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" the Goblin King asked hitting Gandalf with his staff just to be blocked. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf was pushed forward and she slashed the Goblin King on the chin and stomach causing the bridge to break and they falling down.

#

Billa was looking around trying to find the exit before she heard a noise and she went to follow. She looked at daylight and she moved but she was stuck on one of the parts she had to get but before pulling her pack with her. She found the exit and she ran outside.

#

"Five, six, seven, eight, Bifur, Bofur that's ten and Fili, Kili that's twelve and of course Bombur that makes 13." Gandalf said. "Where'sBilla?" he asked.

"Where is our Hobbit?" he asked. "WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" all the other Dwarves looked around.

"Cast the Halfling now she's lost."

"I thought she was with Dori."

"Don't blame me."

"Where did you last see her?"

"I think I saw her slip away when they first collared us." Billa was walking a bit slower and she could hear the rest of the Dwarves talking and she hid in one of the trees.

"What happened exactly tell me?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Mistress Baggins saw her chance and she took it, she has thought of nothing but her soft bed and warm hearth, since she first step out of her door, we will not being seeing our Hobbit again, she is long gone." Thorin said and Billa really wanted to punch and prove him wrong, so she moved out of the tree and in-front of the Dwarves.

"No, she isn't." Billa said and everyone turned to her.

"Billa Baggins I've never been more glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf told her.

"Billa, we've given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get pass the Goblins/" Fili asked.

"How in deed." She said blinking away the bad memories.

"Well, what does it matter she's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters." Thorin said. "I want to know, why did you come back."

"I know you doubt me, I know you always have." She said. "And your right, I often think of home, I miss my books, and my arm chair and my garden-( _And my Husband and my Elves)-_ see that's where I belong, that's home and that's why I came back, you don't have one-a home, it was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

The Dwaves understood what she was saying and Ori understood more, she wanted to be back home with her own family but she was willing to help them and probably put herself in the line of fire since her husband was an elf.

Suddenly they heard a noise and it was wargs.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said.

"And into the fire." Gandalf said. "Run, RUN!" All the Dwarves did begin to run as well a Billa trying to get away.

As they ran the Wargs were coming and one stop in-front of Billa who grabbed her sword and slammed it into the head of the Warg getting it out and continued to run for it. They had nowhere to run, so they climbed a tree.

"Climb!" Gandalf said.

The Wargs began to surround the trees; they didn't notice Gandalf sent a message. Not only that but Orcs came forward and Thorin looked with wide eyes.

"Azog."

"Do you smell it?" Azog asked. "The scent of fear?" he looked up at Thorin.

"I remember your Father wreaked of it…Thorin son of Thrain."

'It cannot be." Thorin said.

"That one is mine, kill the others." Azog said. The Wargs came up and began to overwhelm everyone trying to climb the trees they all end up in one of them.

"Drink their blood!" Azog encouraged.

The trees were about to fall as Gandalf lit up one of the pine cones and they began to throw them down the fire causing the Wargs to run away. Everyone began to throw them at the Wargs. Thorin would not be taken down, so he climbed up and looked at Azog in the eyes; he was going to go for it. Billa looked at him and she was shocked.

Thorin began to fight some of the Orcs with his oak shield up, before she was thrown down to the ground and he got up just to be hit my Azog's maze.

"No!" Balin screamed. Billa began to stand up; she couldn't let Thorin die like this. Thorin was grabbed by one of the Wargs and thrown away.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head." Azog said to one of the orcs who went for it. Before he was able to take the head, Billa flew at the Orc and began to fight it sticking her sword at the Orc's chest, she had to remember the training lessons, and she stood in-front of Thorin with her sword ready. The Wargs were coming for him before a battle cry was heard and they all began to fight. She fought and one of the Wargs threw her to the white warg who threw her off into the ground. Suddenly the eagles were heard and Billa had to sigh in relief, before she was grabbed and she was suddenly flying.

"Thank-you." She said.

#

They landed in Carrock and Gandalf went to Thorin.

"Thorin!" he screamed and went to heal him. They all stood around as Gandalf healed him.

"The Halfling?"

"It's alright, Billa is here, she is quite safe." Gandalf replied.

"You! What were you doing you nearly got yourself killed?" Thorin said. "Didn't I say you would be a burden that you would not survive in the wild-he was coming closer to Billa-that you had no place amongst us?" Billa wonders if Thorin always said things like that to people that saved his life.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said hugging her and it surprised her.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not a hero, or a warrior or even a burglar." She said. They all looked at the Mountain. They began talking about the birds going back.

"I will take it as a good omen." Thorin said.

"I believe the worst is behind us." Billa said because the Dwarves weren't the only ones closer to home.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Beorn

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Pielover515, Belieber Twihard, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, LovesDragons and Yaoilover956**_ **for the reviews. Also the news favorite and follows thanks.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Ten: Beorn**

They ran after it and they send Billa to take a look of what was happening, which was where she was at the moment. She looked at the Orc pack and hid, but she saw something else, something big. She breathed in before she ran back to the other where they were hidden.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close." Billa said. "Couple of leagues no more, but that is not the worst."

"Did they pick up our scent?"

"Not yet but they will." Billa said. "We have another problem."

"Did they see you, they saw you." Gandalf said.

"No that's not it." she told him.

"What did I tell you quiet as a mouse, excellent burgling material?" Gandalf said to some of the cheers.

"Will you listen, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!" Billa said. "Listen, I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked her and she was surprised by the question. "Like a bear?"

"Yes-Yes but bigger, much bigger." She told him.

"You knew about this beast." Bofur asked. Gandalf turned around and didn't answer them.

"I say we double back."

"And be run down by Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house." Gandalf said turning around. "Not far from here, were we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither." Gandalf said. "He will help us or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin said and they heard a howl.

"None." Gandalf said and they began to run for it, from the Orcs and whatever was chasing them.

#

"This way quickly." Gandalf said and they all ran until they saw some place.

"This way the house, run." Gandalf said.

They arrived to the doors. "Come on get inside." Billa was not able to resist she turned around and just saw a large mass before they got it into the door which all the Dwarves blocked from it.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our Host." Gandalf said." And his name is Beorn and his a skin-changer." Gandalf began to walk inside. 'Sometimes he's a great black bears and sometimes he's a great big man, the bear is unpredictable; the man can be reasoned with, however he is not over fond of Dwarves."

"He's living." Ori told them just to be pulled away from the door by Dori.

"Get away from there, that is not natural, none of it is, it is obvious he must be in a dark spell."

"Don't be a fool." Gandalf said. "He is in no spell other than his own, now get some sleep."

#

' _Billa I do hope that you like this?' Thranduil told her as they sat down in the garden with a pinic..._

' _I love it.' Billa told him as they kissed once more, Thranduil wrapped his arms around her and spun her around with her on the ground. She looked up at him._

' _Buzz! Buzz!" his mouth opened._

Billa woke up when she felt something on her nose. She saw that it was a bee standing there. she looked around to see no one was there anymore, she got up and put her coat back up as she went were the Dwarves were.

"I say we should league it slip down a back pipe." Nori said just as Dwalin pushed him back.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."Dwalin told him, before Nori could say anything Gandalf stopped the argument.

"There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help." Gandalf said. "We will be hunted down, if we only get to the forest." Gandalf said and Billa moved next to Thorin and Kili.

"Billa there you are." Gandalf said. "Now this will require some delicate handling, you must thread very carefully, the last person to startle him was thorn into pieces."

"I will go first-Billa you come with me." Gandalf said and she looked around as the Dwarves sent her.

"Is this a god idea?"

"Now the rest of you, just wait here and don't come out until I give my signal." Gandalf told them.

"Right wait for the signal." Bofur said.

"And no sudden movements, or loud noises and down overcrowd him, only come out in pairs." He said turning around before coming ack. "Actually Bombur, you count as two, so you should come out alone."

"Remember wait for the signal." Gandalf said as they walked away.

Billa and Gandalf were walking together; Billa was looking at the large man cutting wood. She looked at Gandalf.

"Your nervous." She told him.

"Nervous, nonsense." He whispered to her. Before they walked to the side of Beorn. "Good-morning." he said and Beorn ignored him cutting more wood and Billa looked at him.

"Good-morning." Gandalf said again. Beorn stop.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." He said bending down and Beorn turned around, which caused Billa to hide behind Gandalf's robes.

"Never heard of him." Gandalf got up and looked at Beorn.

"I'm a wizard perhaps your heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown, he resides on the southern border of wreck wood."

"What do you want?"

"Simply to thank you for your hospitality, you may have notice we to refuge on your lodgings last night." Gandalf said and he moved causing Billa to be notice and Beorn looked at her.

"Who is this little lass?" Beorn asked.

"Ah this would be Miss Baggins from the Shire." Gandalf said and Beorn grabbed his ax and she was a bit worried.

"She's not a Dwarf is she?"

"No, she's a hobbit, good family and undisputable reputation."

"A Halfling and Wizard, how come you here?"

"Oh-oh well see we've have a bad time of it, from Goblins in the Mountains."

"What did you go near Goblins for?" Beorn said. "Stupid thing to do."

"You're absolutely right." Gandalf said not knowing the Dwarves had taken his hand movement as s signal. Billa looked as Beorn went to raise his ax.

"Dwalin, Balin."

"And-and I must confess several of our group are in-fact Dwarves." Gandalf said.

"Do you call two several?" Beorn told him.

"Well-well-well if—you-put it that way-no-as in more than two." Gandalf said, but another two came out it was Oin and Gloin. "Oh and here are more of our troops."

"You call six a troop." Beorn said. "What are you a traveling circus?" Gandalf was laughing nervously.

"Dori and Ori at your service."

"I don't' want your service."

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf said. "Oh Fili and Kili, quite forgot." Gandalf said before the others came out. "Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur."

"Is that it?" Beorn asked. "Are they anymore." At that moment Thorin came out."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Beorn let them stay and sadly it did earn Billa a nickname. They were currently eating at the table.

"So it's you they call Oakenshield." Beorn said. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you."

"You know of Azog, how?"

"My people were the first to live in the Mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North, the Defiler killed all of my family-Billa turned to see a chakle in his arm- and saw me enslaved-and not for work you understand, but for sport, caging skin-changers and torturing them, it amused him."

"Are there others like you?"Billa asked.

"Once they were many." Beorn told her.

"now?"

"Now there's only one." Beorn told her. "You need to reach the Mountain before the last days in Autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls." Gandalf says. "Yes."

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Greenwood?" Gandalf said.

"It used to be dark, before it all cleared up in those woods." Beorn said and Billa tried not to get nervous. "Some Orcs have gone in, for there is a deal between the Orcs and someone in Dol Gondur, you will need someone knowledgeable with the woods."

"We will take the Elven Road their path is still safe."

"The Wood Elves of Greenwood are not like their kin, there less wise and more dangerous, unless you speak with the Queen." Thorin who had stood up heard that and Beorn looked at Billa telling her he knew exactly who she was. "But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs their numbers rising again and you are on foot." Beron said. "You will never get to the forest alive." He said standing up.

"I don't like Dwarves, their greedy, and blind, blind to those who lives they deem lesser than their own." He said getting a white mouse in his hand. "But Orcs I hate more, what do you need."

#

"What did Beorn mean about the Greenwood Queen?" Balin asked Gandalf. "I was aware that the Elven Kings' wife was dead."

"He married his mate." Gandalf said. "That is all I will tell you."

"She must be another elf, cold and un-caring." Thorin told them.

"Mean and uncaring." Billa heard the other's say.

#

Billa was surprised by what the Dwarves asked and she stood outside for a while getting her thoughts together. Something bigger was going on; she was petting some of the animals with a smile.

"They are not aware of who you are?" Beorn told her.

"Yes." Billa said.

"I've seen you with the King traveling over the years."

"Why didn't you tell them, who I was?" Billa asked him.

"That is something you should tell them, Little Bunny." He told her.

"Thank-you."Billa said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In one of the nights they stayed with Beorn, Ori was with Billa since they were woman they were able to stay alone for a few minutes and they were with some of the animals that belonged to Beorn.

"I'm sorry." Ori told her.

"About, what?" Billa asked.

"You know the others talking about the Elves."

"I'm used to it." Billa told her.

"I would believe it but you got more uncomfortable." Ori said.

"So, did you find your mate?" Billa asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Ori said with a blush. "We are going to wait until we get Erebor back."

"Oh." Billa said. "Was it Dwalin." The answering blushed causing her to chuckle.

"Billa."

"He is, that is good." Billa said with a smile. They both didn't notice the two Dwarves hiding hearing their conversion and they were shock.

"Billa, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who is your One?" Ori asked. Both Fili and Kili tried to listen to the answer.

"Um-um." Billa said. "Ori, you can't tell anyone and you can't over-react."

"I won't, it won't be too bad." Ori said.

"I—I am the person both Beorn and Gandalf mentioned." Billa said.

"But they mentioned the-." Ori stopped when she finally got the answer. "Billa, the Elven King is your mate."

"Yes, his my husband and I love him very much." She said to Ori who could see it in the gaze. Fili and Kili looked at each other from hiding in their hiding spots.

"Does he know about us going…"

"No-I just told him I was coming with Gandalf." Billa told her. "We will see him when we get to Greenwood; I will get you to Erebor."

"I won't tell anyone, But Billa this is big." Ori told her.

"I know." Billa replied. Kili and Fili both knew what would happen and decided to keep the secret to protect their friend.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Beorn gave them ponies and he walked with Gandalf.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest." Beorn told him.

"You have my word." Gandalf said.

"We're being watched." Gandalf said as they heard something.

"Yes." Beorn said. "The Orcs, they will not give up, until they see the Dwarves destroyed and if not careful the Queen of Greenwood as well."

"Why now?" Gandalf said. "Why will Azog come out of his hole?"

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Sorcerer of Dul Gondur."

"You sure about this."

"Packs have been seen gathering there." Beorn told him. "Each day more and more come."

"What do you know of this sorcerer?"

"I know he is more than he seems."Beorn told him. "He is doing terrible things, planning."

"Gandalf time is wasting."

"There is more." Beorn told him. "A few birds spoke that this person is looking for the one that created the great evil, he could cause damage."

"Saruman says it is not possible." Gandalf said.

"What does Gandalf the Grey say?" Beorn asked before they heard a noise. "Go, while you still have light, they are not far behind."

They all left and they were getting, closer and closer to the Greenwood. Kili who was at the front began to feel a burn in his neck and a pull.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Queen's Arrival

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **8goose8, Pielover515, DemonCaptainofWonderland, RorschachinBlueJeans, LovesDragons, and OnePiecefan202, claire1663, Belieber Twihard, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, RougeReaper, BlackHreat and jesskalynn4**_ **for the reviews. Also the new favorite and follows thanks they are so many of you thanks, thanks. Okay so we have arrived to what you guys wanted to see.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Eleven: Queen's Arrival**

Tauriel and Legolas were talking when she felt a slight pull and burn. Legolas looked at her weirdly.

' _Tauriel are you alright?'_ Legolas asked her.

' _I don't know.'_ Tauriel said.

' _Are you sure?'_ he asked her.

' _I think so.'_ Tauriel said but she was not so sure. Legolas looked at her and knew that look because he had seen it; he had seen it on his Father before he had met Billa. That only meant something there was a dwarf coming close.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Let the horses loose." Gandalf told them. They did just that letting them go, when they heard Orcs coming close. Gandalf looked at the road.

' _The ring-bearer is in danger.'_ Galadriel had told him that. He knew Billa was in danger of whatever was happening in Dol Gondur. So he made his decision.

"Stop my horse." Gandalf told them.

"What is the matter?" Thorin asked him.

"I need to investigate something."

"You can't do it later."

"No." Gandalf told them. "Stay in the Elven Road, do not stray from it, r you won't come out of it."

"Gandalf!" Billa said she couldn't do this alone.

"You can take them there." Gandalf told her; Billa sighed. "Talk to your husband, he will help."

"He will have strong words for you." Billa said.

"I am looking forward for it; we have not spoken in a while." Gandalf said before leaving. Billa breathed in and wondering how badly this thing was going to be.

#

They ended up camping in the middle of the forest and the others Dwarves look around them.

"It looks very nice." Ori whispered to Billa.

"You should see the inside." Billa said with a smile. She passed the other Dwarves some Lembas bread and they assumed that it was given to her by Beorn and she was not going to correct them.

"Are we going there?" Ori asked her.

"I don't know, but we will have to get supplies and my husband is the only one that can help us." Billa told her. "He isn't like everyone believes you know."

#

The next day everyone had woken up early and began to walk again, some of the Dwarves noticed Billa seemed more at ease as if she was in familiar territory, only a few knew the truth.

"Are we in the right path Billa?" Balin asked.

"Yes." Billa told them, she lived here. Kili was terribly nervous, he was feeling the burn in his neck and he touched it.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked his younger brother.

"Um…no." Kili answered, his soul-mate was close. He wanted to run and look for her not caring about his Uncle Thorin saying anything, But Fili was holding onto his sleeve since he wanted to do something. Billa was happy and she was finally home.

The other Dwarves were worried and Billa moved faster away from them and they had to start walking forward. Kili was walking next to Billa, they were walking calmly when they heard the sound of wargs.

"Run!" Billa said the entire group began to run and some got their weapons ready. Billa and Kili who had bows and arrows, got ready to shoot and they did. They could hear the screams of the fallen Orcs and Billa was thinking of formations she had seen and she moved to a more protected where she knew Thranduil had put a spell on the road. She also knew that the Orcs would attract the attention of her husband and he would be sending the Guard.

"We are going to get lost Miss Baggins." Thorin told her.

"We are not, just don't move from the path or you will be lost, the path is enchanted." Billa told them as they moved. They could hear them come and Billa looked around when she began to see the Guards moving around.

' _Orcs are behind us, take care of them.'_ She told them in Elvish and they moved to the Orcs.

"Ah!" it was Kili's scream and they turned to see that he had been hit by an arrow before he moved and broke the arrow. He moved not carrying. Billa could hear that the Orc group that had been sent after them were gone.

"They are gone." Thorin said. "What did you say to the Elves?" asked Billa because he had noticed when she screamed.

"I-." Billa was going to say but stopped when Tauriel and Legolas both appeared and Legolas had his bow ready but he saw Billa.

' _What is going on?'_ Legolas asked Billa.

' _These are guest.'_ Billa said.

' _They are Dwarves.'_ Legolas told her.

' _This was sort of the surprise.'_ Billa told him. Legolas looked at Billa and was surprised. He turned to Tauriel who was looking at one of the Dwarves.

' _Father will not be happy.'_ Legolas told her.

' _I'm well aware.'_ Billa told him. _'One of them is injured.'_

They had not noticed Tauriel and Kili getting closer and she smiled at him.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hello." Kili said with a smile. It felt right they were together; they had found each other finally. They were going to grab hands when the scream came.

"Get away from him, Elf wench." Thorin said trying to get Tauriel away from Kili.

"Thorin, stop it." Billa snapped at him and that was surprising. Kili and Tauriel sent her grateful smiles.

"I will not—" Thorin stopped when Fili was glaring at him. Kili and Tauriel looked at each other once more not really noticing everyone else.

"Let's move." Legolas told everyone. The Dwarves were not happy as they had to walk with them. The Elves by order of Legolas had taken their weapons away he was worried because he knew that the Dwarves were not aware of who? Billa was at all that means she would be in danger, not Kili's though for he and Tauriel had been together.

' _I look terrible.'_ Billa told Legolas and he was trying not to laugh. He had to admit this was the first time that he had seen her so not put together.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The doors to Wood Elves Realm opened and the Dwarves were not feeling great about it. They waited too attack the Elves but they couldn't. Kili was talking with Tauriel and was feeling great about it but he was still in pain. Billa breathed in as they had finally arrived and they were going to meet Thranduil. Some of the Elves bowed her way. The Dwarves heard the voice first.

"What are Dwarves doing in my realm?" Thranduil asked and then he saw her. Billa was standing next to his son and she looked dirty and disheveled and he had to admit she looked very different but no less of who she was incredibly beautiful. He understood immediately why she was so vague in her letter but there was someone missing.

' _This was not the surprise I expected, love.'_ Thranduil said to Billa who blushed all the way to her ears.

' _Yes, well I hope you are not angry.'_ She told him.

' _Mithrandir's idea I believe you wrote.'_ Thranduil told her. He began to walked down the throne and the other Dwarves wanted to move Billa behind them but Legolas was right behind her. Thranduil saw what they were trying to do and he glared at them, he had to wonder what they had done; not that he didn't trust Billa but he did, but he didn't trust the Dwarves.

' _He had to do other things to do.'_ Billa said. Thranduil stood in-front of Billa before he grabbed her hand.

' _Take them to the Guest rooms and keep it guarded.'_ Thranduil told the others.

' _Take the one injured to the healing halls as well as the healer.'_ Billa told them. They did that and the Dwarves were not happy but they couldn't get Billa.

"We can't leave the Halfling with the Elf." Bofur told Thorin.

"I believe she will be safe." Balin told them.

Thranduil and Billa were left alone of all things, even the guards left knowing not to be around both the King and Queen at all.

"They come to reclaim their homeland." Thranduil told her.

"Yes." Billa said.

"Billa; do you understand, what they will unleash." Thranduil said.

"Yes, but we can help." Billa told him. "Tauriel found her one."

"You did promise." Thranduil told her.

"I did." She told him.

"It was Mithrandir's idea was it not." Thranduil said.

"Yes." Billa told him, Thranduil smiled before they walked out of the throne room, so she could get changed because he knew that she wanted that. It did not mean the fight was over.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I did not think I would meet you." Kili told Tauriel who had healed him herself. Oin was just happy to be able to see it, and he was ignoring them.

"You are not the only one." Tauriel told him.

#

Fili who had been given a room wanted to get out. He began to feel a pull but to go out, he didn't know the reason for it.

"Fili, the Elves brought us food." Bofur told him.

"I'm going."

#

Out in Laketown and young woman was looking toward Mirkwood. She suddenly felt a pull to go there. But she knew from Tauriel and Legolas that Billa was not home yet.

"Sigrid, is everything alright?" Bard asked his daughter.

"Yes, Da." Sigrid told him. Bard looked at his oldest daughter as he went back inside.

#

Billa had finally taken a bath and changed into normal clothing. Afterwards which they were gone again, not seeing her husband for so long did that to her and him as well.

"What are we going to do?" Billa asked him.

"We will speak about it tomorrow."Thranduil said before kissing her once more and she knew no more.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. There are two parts of this chapter okay so this is the first part the next part is coming soon, so don't think thee wont be an argument with Thorin. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Audience

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **8goose8, Belieber Twihard, Pielover515, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, OnePieceFan202, kellyjb514, BlackHreat, calire1663, LovesDragons and RiseoftheSoulGuardians**_ **for the reviews. Also the new favorite and follows thanks yay! Okay so we have arrived to what you guys wanted to see.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Twelve: Audience**

Kili was resting after being cured by his mate. Tauriel was with him and they were both sitting down close to the outside away from everyone else, Kili was playing with a stone.

"The stone, what is it?" Tauriel asked.

"It is a talisman." Kili told her. "A powerful spell lies upon it, if anyone but a dwarf runes in this stone-they will be forever cursed." He said moving forward and Tauriel moved back and was about to move.

"Or not, depends if you believe in that kind of thing, it's just a token." Kili told her with a smile and Tauriel looked at him. "A runes-stone, my mother gave it to me so I remembered my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked.

"That I will come back to her-she worries, she thinks I'm reckless." Kili told her.

"Are you?"

"Nah." Kili said and he almost slipped the stone before Tauriel caught it and looked at it. They both heard the noise outside.

"That sound like quite a party down there." he told her, hearing the noise.

"It is the Feast of Starlight; all light is secret to the Elder Wooden Elves like best the light of the stars."

"I was taught it was a cold light-" Kili told her. "Remote and far away."

"It is memory, precious and pure." She told him and they looked at each other. "Like your promise." She said and gave him the stone and Kili took it and their hands were held together.

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night, I have seen them all from far away and the white light forever filled the air."

"I saw a fire-moon once, it rose over the pass near Nudland, huge red and gold it was, it filled the sky, we were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin they were trading in silver and furs we took the greenway south …"

They didn't notice that Fili and Legolas were looking up at them.

"Will there be a problem?" Fili asked.

"Not from us." Legolas told him and moved away.

"Is Billa alright?" Fili asked surprising Legolas. "Kili and I know the truth, is she safe."

"Billa is safe, she is with my Father and I will not think of it." Legolas told him and Fili chuckle.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thranduil woke up early leaving Billa, sleeping still. He got ready because he was going to have an audience with Thorin before Billa woke up. He needed to know, how Thorin was mentally, if he could handle the duty and would be able to make plans. Like Billa; he didn't want Lake-Town to suffer for something they unleashed.

#

He stood in his Throne Room and waited for the Guards to bring him. Thorin walked toward the throne and wondered where Billa had been gone too. He was worried that she was in the cells or they had done something terrible to her. When he stood in-front of the Elven King, he said.

"Where is she?" Thorin asked.

"Who?" Thranduil asked with a raised brow.

"The Halfling." Thorin said and Thranduil's eyes narrowed, Billa had been travelling with them for months and they still didn't know her name.

"Billa." Thranduil said. "She is sleeping."

"What do you want?" Thorin asked with eyes narrowed.

"We will talk." Thranduil said.

"About?"

"Your quest." He said. "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon, I'm myself suspect a more prosaic motive attempted burglary or something of that end." He said walking to Thorin's side and getting close to his face. "You found away in, you seek which would bestow on you the right to rule, the kings jewel the Arkentstone, it is precious to you upon measure, I understand that-" he didn't really care for the gems in the Mountain anymore he had his wife and his son and his people he cared for.

"There gems in the Mountain I too had desired, white gems of pure starlight." He said but at the moment he cared for his wife, because he knew exactly where they were sending her too. The danger Gandalf had put her in. "I offer you my help." He said.

"I am listening." Thorin said.

"I will let you go with your promise the safety and return of Billa." Thranduil told him.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said, he didn't know the care Thranduil had for the Hobbit.

"You have my word, one King to another." he said.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the Great King on his word, should the end day be upon us." Thorin said before turning around and pointing at him. "You! Lack all honor, I have seen how you treat your friends, we came to you once starving homeless, seeking your help but you turned you back. You turned from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us..."

"Don't talk to me of dragon fire; I know its wrath and ruin." Thranduil said and he lost a bit control showing his scar. "I have faced the great serpents of the north, I warned your Grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil began walking up the stairs to his throne. "When I allow you to leave you will not be taking Billa with you, you are just like him."

"You cannot…" but the Guards got next to him and walked him back to his rooms trying to protest but couldn't since the Guards wouldn't let him turn around. Thranduil was not happy.

"You do realize we will have to talk to them." Thranduil turn to see his wife standing there in her outfit her usual outfit home with her crown upon her head.

"You heard that."

"Yes." Billa said walking the stairs to sit with her husband. "I did sign a contract."

"He will fall to the gold-sickness; his pride will be his downfall." Thranduil told her.

"Gandalf and Elrond believe the same thing." Billa told him.

"And you?"

"Thorin is a good person, but he had gone through harsh things, he holds grudges too much though." Billa said. "I worry it will be a trouble for Tauriel and Kili."

"You and I both know that you will send them to the Shire if it means they will be happy." Thranduil said and Billa smiled at him.

"We must speak with them." Billa told him. "I suggest we have Balin."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I will not speak with that tree-shagger again." Thorin said to Balin.

"We have too and we will see Billa again." Balin told him.

"He had the gall to tell me that we won't be taking Billa when he lets us leave." Thorin told Balin.

"Billa is fine." Balin said because he knew that Billa was really important. "If we want to get out, I suggest we go Thorin."

#

"Is he really making me wait?" Thranduil asked sitting with his son.

"Where is Billa?"

"I told her to wait, she is the surprise." Thranduil said with a smile.

"You are evil _Ada_." Legolas told him and Thranduil smirked.

"Where is Tauriel?"

"With her Dwarf, we are using the excuse of him being injured." Legolas told him. "A few of them know who Billa actually is."

"Who?" Thranduil asked him.

"The Two Princes and their Scribe believe they have become close to Billa." Legolas informed him. "I have a feeling another one of them knows." They heard noise and turned to see Thorin and Balin coming their way, they didn't have a guard to bring them. They sat down, Thranduil and Legolas looked at them.

"You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

"We didn't know, we weren't been escorted by the Guards." Balin told him. He didn't want to say that Thorin had gotten them lost.

"My Queen has asked me to give you some freedom; she believes you are capable of being civilized." Thranduil told them putting an emphasis on _'My'_ and both Balin and Thorin began to wonder who the Queen was. Balin got the exact plan and knew who the Queen was. Thorin was not going to be happy to know that Billa was the Queen, who else would trust them.

"I don't care." Thorin said. "What do you want, I want my hobbit."

"She is not yours." Thranduil snapped. Legolas eyes even narrowed, he didn't like the fact that they were incredible possessive of Billa.

"She is my hobbit." Thorin said. Before Thranduil was able to do something he regretted and probably killed the Dwarf. They heard someone coming, he had to smirk.

"Sorry for being late." Thorin and Balin looked up to see Billa coming in; she was wearing a green grown that hugged her curves, long sleeves. The thing that surprised them all was the crown in her head.

"Billa." Thranduil said with a smile and she came next to his side, sitting next to him.

"Billa?" Thorin said.

"You're the Queen." Balin told her.

"That is correct."

"But you told us that you had no one." Thorin said.

"No, the question you asked was that if I had no one in the Shire? Which I do not." Billa told him.

"You lied." Thorin said.

"I did not, I was not very important." Billa told him. "Now what we need to talk about is what we are going to do."

"I want to get my Mountain back." Thorin told her.

"You will not be the only one affected." Billa told him.

"I do not care." Thorin said. Thranduil was about to snap even Balin, but the one that did was Billa.

"You should, a King should ask for help when he needs it."

"I don't need help."

"You are not the only one in danger, if the Dragon is awake people will die, Thorin." Billa told him.

"You want the gold." Thorin told them.

"We will be getting gold, it will be the 14th share that I get for helping you, isn't that right Balin." Billa told him.

"Billa is correct Thorin, she will get 14th share of the gold." Balin said. "We might need help, Billa what do you have in mind."

"I want to get the people out of Lake town that way we won't be putting them in danger just in case." Billa told them.

"Where would they go?" Thorin asked.

"They would come here to the Greenwood to seek shelter." Thranduil answered that.

"You will grant them shelter when you let my people starve."

"You grandfather did not ask me that, he asked for an army and I would not risk my people."

"Do you expect me to trust you?" Thorin bellowed, but it wasn't Thranduil who answered.

"He isn't asking; I am." Billa told Thorin. "Thorin, you have to think if Smaug is alive, he will not just be coming for you, but also the people of Laketown and Greenwood and nobody else knows were."

"You want us to trust you, him!"

"Me." Billa said. "Thorin, I want you to trust me, you do realize I didn't have to come with you, I could have stayed both in Hobitton or Rivendell, but I was serious about, what I said after the Misty Mountains."

Balin and Thorin looked at Billa. Thranduil knew what it was, since Billa had told him everything.

"Very well." Thorin said. "I will trust you on this."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had to plan, which meant that Thranduil and Billa were getting food together for the people of Lake town. They had ended up with the Dwarves would be going first and then the Elves would come to help them getting them out before something bad happened.

"Are you entirely sure about this?" Thranduil asks her.

"Yes." Billa said.

"You will not be going the river." Thranduil told her. Billa tried not to shake her head at that, Thranduil told the Dwarves that he couldn't show anyone that he was favoring their mission at all and that they would be going down the river. Billa knew the truth and it had to do with the fact that Thranduil was angry they had tried to take down Bag End and a little revenge for being rude to Elrond, he was still thankful to him since he had found Billa in his home. So that was said and down, the Dwarves were going down the river, inside the barrels.

"You know they could."

"No Billa; they will be going down the river in barrels." Thranduil told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I might take a little longer on the next chapter, please don't get mad. Don't forget to review**.


	13. Lake Town

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **claire1663, OnePiecefan202, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Sparky199, shadewatcher, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, SlytherinBtch, Noxy the Proxy, LovesDragons**_ **,** _ **Belieber Twihard and tay**_ **for the reviews. Also the new favorite and follows thanks. Ah! One Hundred reviews thanks, thanks so much guys really I am happy did you guys like this story. Also sorry that I took a while but I did tell you this was going to take a while.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Thirteen: Laketown**

Everyone was getting ready to get to Laketown after getting supplies ready for everyone, Thranduil told Thorin that he wanted to take them through the barrels because that way the Orcs that were looking for them wouldn't figure it out and someone would get them. Kili was getting better so he would be travelling. Legolas was making sure that things would go alright; Billa had sent a message to Bard so he would help the Dwarves.

"You didn't have to send a note, he would have helped them." Thranduil told her.

"The Master knows not to intercept things from us." Billa said with a smile.

"You gave them an excuse to bring them inside." Thranduil said with a smile.

"Yes, of course." Thranduil said. "I thought the Master would have learned not to bother Bard and his family again." There had been an accident after Bard's wife had died and the Master had tried to bully Bard but Billa was there to stop him, let's just say he ended in-front of a very angry Thranduil which was not pretty for the Master who had made promises he didn't keep so he could avoid problems from the Greenwood. They didn't really believe him.

"The fact that we favor Bard and his family annoys him." Billa replied.

"I suppose." Thranduil told her, kissing her forehead.

#

They were getting ready to go. Ori was the only one that was not going to go that way because Billa put her foot down about Ori not going on a barrel. She would just have to cover herself with one of her cloaks.

"Are you sure about this?' Ori asked Billa.

"Yes; you're my friend." Billa told her back. "I also think Dwalin would be more secure if you are with me." she whispered.

"Oh." Ori said with a blush.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The barrels were ready and both Billa and Ori had been changed, Billa was wearing a circlet on her head and looked at Ori who was wearing a very pretty gown and a light green cloak, different from Billa's wine color cloak. Dwalin looked at Ori and was in shock, she looked incredibly beautiful.

"Are you guys ready?" Billa asked them.

"Ya look beautiful."Dwalin whispered to Ori who smiled.

"Thank-you." Ori said with a smile.

Thranduil tried really not to smile about this as he saw Thorin get into one of the barrels and breathed in. he felt a small hand smack him lightly and looked down to his wife, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Are you ready?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes." Thorin said through clench teeth. The other elves covered the barrels so they wouldn't be wet at all, but could still breathe.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bard was waiting for the barrels as they were coming over to them. He had been nervous when it had come, but he knew that Billa wouldn't be helping the Dwarves if she didn't have a plan about it. He saw the barrels come and he got one after the other before he began to open the barrels so that they wouldn't die from there.

"Are you Bard?" Thorin demanded.

"Yes." Bard told him.

"Thank-you for getting us laddie." Balin said.

"You are welcome, but we must hurry." Bard told them. "Many things do not come to Laketown without the Master's knowing."

"We will pay you." Balin said.

"Alright, we're going to need it." Bard told them.

#

They had just arrived to the gate and were being threatened to get the fish out of the barrels. Bard was able to guilt Alfrid and he breathed inside.

"The Master has his eye on you." Alfrid warned him. "You'll know well to remember, we know where you live."

"It's a small town Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard told him as he got the Dwarves inside.

The Dwarves began to get out not entirely happy about the case, as they began to walk, a boy came around.

"Da!" Bard turned to see his son Bain. "Our house it's being watched." Bard knew they had to find a new way to get inside.

#

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda his youngest ask Bard as he had come home.

"Father!" Sigrid said. "There you are, I was worried." She told him hugging him. Bard hugged both of his daughter before Bain moved to the bathroom. Sigrid touched her chest because she felt the burning there in her mark. Bain knocked on the wall.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin threaten. "Get off." He said once Bain tried to help him.

"Up there." Bain told him. Sigrid looked and breathed in.

"Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked with a smile. Sigrid felt her heart beating harder and she was not the only one, Fili as he was coming out, had been feeling the burn when they were in the boat.

"She's here." He told Kili.

"Who?" Kili whispered.

"My One." Fili whispered and Kili smiled. Sigrid was trying to find him, but Bard sent her to get covers for them.

All the others began to come out and they were moving inside, Sigrid was passing around blankets so they could cover themselves and Bain was stroking the fire. As she moved around, she felt the burn and was trying not to hiss.

Fili looked up as the young woman passed the blankets around. As she was coming toward him, he reached for the blanket; they both looked up and stared at each other. Sigrid saw her name in his cheek. They were just looking at each other.

"Sigrid!"

"Fili!"

They both snapped out of each other and turned to the other people around them.

"Oh." Tilda said with a smile. "The Dwarf is Sigrid's heart." She said jumping; Bard was looking at the Dwarf and his daughter. He was going go in-between but he knew that he couldn't in a way. He was really hoping that Billa would come soon.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Ori and Billa had to be held back from them going to Lake-Town for they were Orcs coming and they had to wait for the Elves for them to take care of the Orcs. It took them an entire day for them to get to Lake-Town but it ended with both of them coming to Lake-Town and they were having a festival. Legolas and Tauriel, who had come with them and seemed surprise.

"What is the matter?" Billa asked one of the Lake man.

"The Lord of Silver Fountains has returned, he has come to do make the prophesy come true." He told her.

"What prophesy?" Billa asked Legolas.

"Oh no." Tauriel said.

"We need to get to Bards." Billa told them.

"How did they found out, they were here?" Ori asked.

"They were only here for one night." Tauriel told them.

"I believe the Dwarf King might be involved." Legolas told them with a sigh; even Ori had to chuckle a little.

#

Once they got to Bards he was not very happy. Fili, Kili and Bofur were there in the home as well.

"You are going into that Mountain, Billa." Bard told her. "And all shall fall in sadness, and the lake will shine and burn."

"I'm sorry Bard." Billa told him.

"We do have a plan if that comes to pass." Legolas told him. Bard looked at Legolas and he began to explain everything.

"You have bene thinking about this for a while?" Bard asked them.

"Yes." Billa told him.

"Billa, you took the Ring to Mount Doom, do you really want to put your life in danger again?" Bard asked. Kili and Fili's eyes were incredibly wide.

"What?" Ori asked. Bard looked at Billa.

"They weren't aware?" Bard asked.

"It didn't come up." Billa told them.

"We thought it was an elf." Ori told them.

"Elrond decided and I agree that we wouldn't say it was me." Billa told them which they understood as a warning for them. Ori nodded and Fili, Kili and Bofur nodded as well.

"Also, I am well aware, but they lost their home, Bard they at-least need the right to try to get it back."

"Will Thranduil come?"

"Yes, he will help." Billa told him.

"Very well, I don't want to do this, it will turn sour." Bard told her. Billa turned to Fili and Sigrid who were both talking to each other before turning back to Bard who was trying not to glare.

"Bard." She whispered. Bard moved and went to the window.

"He will leave her."

"Not different soulmates tend to take the lifespan of the longest one." Billa told him.

"Is that the reason you haven't aged?"

"Uh-huh." Billa told him.

"We must wait." Bard told her.

"I will try not to wake the beast."

#

Inside Fili and Sigrid were both talking trying to learn everything about each other.

"I knew I would found you soon." Fili told her.

"So did I." Sigrid told him. "Will you be careful?"

"Yes." Fili told her.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

The day after, they were going to leave. Everyone was getting ready, Legolas and Tauriel would be staying to take the humans out of Lake-Town.

"Not you." Thorin told Kili.

"What?" Kili asked.

"You will see Erebor after everything happens." Thorin said. "You are still injured, you will hold us back."

"You can't do that, this is all we have fought for in our lives." Kili told him.

"Uncle, you can't do that." Fili told him.

"Fili, you will be King someday and you will have to understand the choices I made." Thorin told him. Kili was backing up.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked Fili.

"I'm going to stay with my brother." Fili told him walking next to Kili. Oin stayed as well because he wanted to stay with the ill that could happen and Bofur was not appearing anywhere and Thorin was not going to wait for him.

#

Billa looked back at the sky and the people as they were leaving toward the Mountain and she was really nervous.

' _Please let us be okay.'_ She thought.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Smaug

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **Sorry, sorry, really sorry I've been taking so long for this story but I have been updating other stories and inspiration for this one went blank for a while, but I will finish it. Let's get ready to begin. I want to thank** _ **readergirl4985, Pielover515, tay, Black Hreat, EmoGirl666, SlytherinBitch, Belieber Twihard, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, QUEENofMYfandoms, musme and doremishine itsuko**_ **for the reviews. Also the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Fourteen: Smaug**

As they arrived Billa saw the place and she was getting nervous, she breathe in and began to walk toward the Mountain. Billa looked at the ruins and she looked at Balin.

"What's that?"

"That used to be Dale, it ended like that when the Dragon came." Balin told her. Billa looked around.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gandalf?"

"No, we need to get there soon, Billa." Thorin told her. They began to walk over and Billa was seeing all Smaug had left, all she couldn't see from Lake Town. She looked back to the town and hoped that Thranduil; would arrive soon. She was getting this deep feeling in her gut that wouldn't go away. She learned to trust it through her years.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Lake-Town_

Everyone was getting ready to leave the town; they were listening to both Prince Legolas and Fili who were telling people they had to leave. Some people of course were being stubborn and did not want to leave.

"The Dwarves promised us a new beginning." One of the men told them.

"You won't be getting one, if something terrible happens to you." Fili told him calmly.

"Aren't ya supposed to be dealing with the Dragon?" one of the citizens asked.

"I was asked to help the people out of town in-case something were to happen." Fili replied.

"Fili, Sigrid!" they both turned around to see Bain coming.

"What's wrong?" Sigrid asked.

"The Master had Da arrested." Bain whispered to them.

"What?" Sigrid said.

"We need to find a way to get him out." Fili told them.

"He gave me something to hide." Bain told them.

"Keep it safe." Fili told him.

"I will." Bain said.

"We need to get these people out of Lake Town and help Bard." Legolas told him.

"Kili?" Fili asked.

"I'm on it." Kili said and he moved with Tauriel to break Bard out of prison.

"We saw a few stray Orcs." One of the humans told them.

"I'm on it." Legolas told Fili and now it was Fili and Sigrid directing everyone. Legolas threw a look toward the Mountain; he was worried that Billa would not come back from it and that his Father would suffer another loss. He had no idea that Thranduil was coming and he was getting ready.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had given up; the Dwarves had just given up. The light of the sun was no matter and everyone was down. Billa didn't know what to say but she grabbed the map that Thorin had thrown her way and she was trying to find an answer. She looked at it, until she saw it.

"The key hole." She said. "Come back, come back!" she screamed.

"It's the last of the moon, the last of the moon of autumn." She screamed pointing to the Moon and went to look for the key which Thorin had dropped. "Where's the key?" She kicked it when it stopped and Thorin was standing there. He bent down to grab it and she saw all of them come back. Thorin put the key inside and they waited before he pushed the door opened and it did.

"Erebor."

"Thorin." Balin said and Thorin held his shoulder. Billa looked at them and she sighed they were home and she had one thing to do.

"I know these walls, these stones." Thorin said touching the inside. "You remember Balin."

"Aye, I remember." Balin said.

"Here lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk." Gloin read out loud and Billa looked at it. "May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves, in defense of this home?"

"The throne of the king." Balin told Billa.

"And what's that above it?" she asked.

"The Arkenstone." Balin told her.

"That Miss Baggins is what you came here for." Thorin told Billa. She looked at him straight in the eyes and something came to mind, she remembered what Elrond told Gandalf and knew that she needed to be careful.

#

Billa walked slowly toward the pile of gold, where Smaug was rumored to be sleeping at the moment. Balin had told her to find the Arkenstone; she knew that she needed to be worried about it. He told her that she could turn back, but she told him that she wasn't going to do it. As she walked, she saw the room filled with Gold.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Gandalf was in Dol Gondur knowing someone had begun to take residence there. Gandalf said a spell and he was attacked by Azog the Defiler.

"Where is your Master, where is he?"

' _He is everywhere and with you.'_ Azog said and Gandalf turned to see the power that seemed to be emanating, but the power should be gone, Billa had taken it to Mount Doom.

' _You are done wizard.'_ Azog said and Gandalf blocked him, he could notice the power that was coming around though. He ran and went to one of the bridges, when he saw it.

"Gandalf."

"Saruman." Gandalf said. "The Orc are building an army, we must warn them."

"I know." Saruman told him and sent him blast that Gandalf fought back surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to know, who the ring bearer was, now that the Dwarves are going to Erebor, did you not think the Arkenstone could be use, the King in exile will lose his mind with the stone and will cause war." Saruman said. He attacked Gandalf again but this time it was darker and Gandalf saw that Saruman had been tainted by greed, he was blocked, but he lost.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa was walking inside the Mountain and she was worried. She had nothing to make her invisible, but she gave her word. She walked inside the room and she was shocked the place was filled with gold. She didn't know, how she was supposed to find the Arkenstone in all of this, but she understood when Thranduil told her that Thror had gone mad with gold trying to collect more and more. She knocked on the wall and saw how it echoed.

"He's not at home, not at home." She whispered to no one.

She walked on the gold and began to try and find the Arkenstone. She moved pieces and couldn't find them.

"Arkenstone a large white stone, very helpful." She said to no one. When she moved some of the gold, it seemed to move and she looked at the eyes of the dragon. She hid behind the pillar and saw as the gold moved and she knew that Smaug was incredibly large. She didn't know if he was awake but she began to move a little faster and trying to be quiet around the gold not being seeing, before she hid behind a pillar, from the pillar she found, she saw him.

"Well thief, I smell you, I hear your breath, and I feel your air." Smaug began to talk. "Where are you?" he asked and she was glad she was away from him, but she threw some gold coins to the other side to trick him.

"Come now, don't be shy, step into the light." Smaug taunted her, trying to find her. When he moved, she turned around the pillar. "There is something about you, something you carry something precious." Smaug told her and she was trying to find, what kind of precious thing she could be holding that would get his attention, she had no gold. She hadn't notice, she had not moved.

"Ah, there you are Thief in the Shadows." He said and Billa looked at him.

"I did not come to steal from you, oh Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy, I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence to see if you really were as great as the old tales say, I did not believe them."

Smaug moved out of the way and Billa was trying to keep him in her sighed.

"And do you now?!"

"Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short." Billa said. "Oh Smaug the Stupendous."

"Do you think flattery will keep both of you alive?"

"No, no." Billa was looking at him weird; there was only one of her here.

"No indeed." Smaug told her. "You seem familiar with my name—but I don't remember smelling your kind before, who are you, and where do you come from May I ask?" he said and Billa looked at him, before she noticed it, the Arkenstone.

"Uh—I come from under the hill." Billa said.

"Underhill?"

"And under hill and over hills my path has led. And through the air I a she who walk on fire."

"Impressive, go on."

"I am luck-wearer, riddle-maker, barrel-rider." She hadn't actually ridden down the river but the dragon didn't know that.

"Barrels? Now that is interesting." Smaug told her moving. "And what about your little Dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"

"Dwarves?" Billa asked. "No, no, you got that all wrong they are no dwarves here."

"Oh I don't think so, barrel-rider!" Smaug said. Billa began to move when Smaug was focused on his rant. "They sent you here to do their dirty work, while skulk about outside."

"Truly you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities." Billa said.

"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar!" Smaug screamed at her. "I know the smell and taste of Dwarf, no better, it is the gold, they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh." Billa saw as the Arkenstone was taken when Smaug moved it away and she followed it.

"Did you think I did not know this day would come?!" he said moving after her. "That a pack of canting Dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!"

#

Outside the Dwarves heard the noise.

"Was that and earthquake?" one of them asked.

"That, my lad was a dragon." Balin answered.

They weren't the only ones out in Lake Town, some of the people heard it, and the main was Thranduil as he was coming.

"That's coming from the Mountain sire." One of the elf's told Thranduil. He didn't look worried but on the inside he was, his wife was in that Mountain, she could be fang Smaug at the very moment.

#

"The King Under the Mountain is dead, I took his throne and ate his people, like a wolf among sheep." Smaug told Billa as he was following her. "I killed where I wish, when I wish, my armor is iron, no blade can pierce me." he taunted her.

#

Legolas had to knock out the Guards and broke jail door.

"Did you hear it?" Bard asks him.

"Yes, Billa is there." Legolas told him.

"I need to get to the tower." Bard told Legolas worrying as well.

"We are getting more people out of the town." Legolas told him.

In the Mountain all the Dwarves were looking at the door.

"What about Billa?" Ori asked.

"Give her more time."Thorin said.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked.

"You're afraid..."

"Yes, I'm afraid." Balin answered. "I fear for you, a sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather."

"You're not yourself." Balin told him. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there—"

"I will not risk this quest for the like of one burglar." Thorin snapped.

"Billa, Her name is Billa and whether you like it or not, if she loses her life in there a Dragon is the last thing we will need to worry about." Balin told him. He had seen the love of the Elf King for his Queen and he knew if he lost her no one would stop his rage.

#

"It's Oakenshield that filthy Dwarfish usurper." Smaug told Billa. "He sent you here for the Arkenstone didn't he?"

"No, no, I don't know what you're talking about." Billa said trying to get the stone.

"Don't bother denying it; I guessed his foul purpose some while ago." Smaug said. "But it matters not Oakenshiel'd quest will fail, someone was tainted and darkness will reign once more, it will spread to every corner of the land."

"You have been used Thief in the Shadows, you were only a means to an end, the coward Oakenshiled has weight the value of your life and your off spring and found it worthless." Smaug told her. Billa stood frozen in shocked, she had head wrong, and she had to.

"No, no you're lying."

"What did he promise you a piece of the treasure as if it was his to give, I will not part with a single piece of coin, not once piece of it." Billa ran for the stone. but she was thrown in the air.

"My teeth are sword, my claws are spears, and my wings are a hurricane." Smaug told her. He stretched and she saw it.

"So it is true the black arrow hit its mark."

"What did you say?" Smaug asked.

"I was just saying, your reputation precedes you Smaug the Tyrannical, truly you have no equal on this earth." She said and looked at the stone.

"I'm almost tainted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer watch him destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad, but I think not, I think our little game ends here, so tell me thief how do you and the child in your womb choose to die?" Billa moved out of the way as Smaug let the flame out and she grabbed the Arkenstone, throwing into the Dragon's flame destroying it and she ran away trying to get back to the surface.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So I switch some things around, since she didn't have a ring to make her invisible. Don't forget to review**


	15. A Will's Battle

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **readergirl498, LovesDragons, claire1663, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Curious, Kannareborn red, Zyenna, Snape'sGirl6-7-90, and ororo12**_ **for the reviews. I want to thank the new favorite and the follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Fifteen: A Will's Battle**

Thorin had gone inside the Mountain to get to the Gold and the Burglar but as he was climbing down, he looked around and he knew that he had to go to get Billa. He climbed with Orcrist in his hand and as he walked inside and saw the gold, he heard a sound and he saw her.

"Billa your alive!" he said.

"Thorin, not for much longer." She told him.

"Did you find it, did you find the Arkenstone?" he asked her.

"No, no I didn't, but we need to go." Billa said.

"What?" the others Dwarves came behind him and they saw him than.

"You will burn!" Smaug snapped at them. The entire group ran away and moved to the other levels trying to hide from Smaug.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In Lake Town, Thranduil had arrived and he took down the Orcs that he could see. The first person he had seen was Fili and Sigrid he could tell things have changed.

"King Thranduil, we have gotten as much people out as we could." Fili told him.

"Any news from the Mountain?" Thranduil asked. Fili and Sigrid looked at each other.

"We heard a noise coming from the Mountain." Sigrid answered Thranduil.

"Your Father."

"Kili and Tauriel have gone to get him out of jail." Sigrid said.

"Jail?"

"The Master and Alfrid put him in jail." Sigrid told him. Thranduil gave his elk to one of his elves before getting down.

"Thranduil!" he looked to see Bard and Legolas coming.

"Where are Kili and Tauriel?" Fili asked.

"They had to stop some orcs."

"They should be coming." Legolas told Fili.

"We need to get to higher ground." Thranduil told Bard.

"You believe that the Dragon will come out?" Bard asked him.

"If he is alive, yes." Thranduil told him.

"It is something we knew could happen." Bard told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa was still running with the other Dwarves, they were trying to keep themselves away from Smaug.

"Thorin!" Billa screamed. Thorin turned and saw Smaug coming.

"Follow Balin." he told her.

#

They had run away from the Dragon, Billa was running exactly where Thorin had told her to, the Gallery of the Kings and she had no idea what was planned. She ran toward there and Smaug smashed himself into the Gallery covering her with the tapestries in the room.

"You think you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug demanded of her. "You have come from Lake Town, this is some sordid scheme hatched between theses filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lake men, those sniveling cowards, with their long bows and their Black Arrow, Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." He told her.

"Oh no." she said. "This isn't their fault, wait!" she screamed.

"You cannot go to Lake-town."

"You care about them—" Smaug said turning back toward her. '-do you? Good then you can watch them die."

"No." Billa said.

"Is he there your soulmate the father of your child, good you can see him die?" He said moving.

"Here!"Thorin screamed. "You witless worm."

"You." Smaug said.

"I am taking back what you stole!" Thorin told him.

"You will take nothing from me Dwarf, I laid low your warrior of old, I instill terror in the hearts of men, I am King Under The Mountain."

"This is not your kingdom, these are dwarf lands, tis is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin said and yelled for their planned to be revealed. Smaug saw the statue made of gold before it dissolved burring him in it. They all believed him dead for a few minutes. That is until Smaug came back out covering in some gold and screaming.

"Revenge? REVENGE! I WILL SHOW YO REVENGE!" Smaug screamed and Billa was horrified as Smaug was going toward Lake-Town.

"I am fire, I am death."Smaug said into the heavens. Billa ran outside of where Smaug had broken and looked toward that place.

"What have we done?" she asked, it was clicking into her mind.

"We need to go help." She screamed toward the others.

"We don't have the equipment." Bofur told her.

"We need to get ready for the people that come." Thorin told them. They began to walk to get a clearing on the things.

#

In Lake Town the Dragon had arrived and everyone who hadn't gone with the Elves looked on in horror as Smaug decimated, what would be the ruins of Lake Town. Fili and Sigrid, along with Tauriel and Kili were on a boat trying to get away from the dragon.

"We need to get to higher ground." Thranduil told Bard.

"I really hope you have a plan for this." Bard said. They were seeing as the Master was running away with his gold and not carrying about the people.

Smaug didn't care he was breathing fire upon Lake Town, Bard and Thranduil climbed to the terrace and the one following was Bain for he was carrying the bow. The Master had tried to send his guards against Bard once more but Thranduil stopped them throwing them into the water. Bard dropped the arrow and Bain went to get it getting off the boat and he climbed to give it to dad. Smaug had landed.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" Smaug demanded looking at the man. Bard had broken his bow, "Now that it a pity."

Thranduil got up and gave Bard the bow knowing he would need to kill Smaug himself to make a change.

"What will you do now bow man, you are forsaken that elf will leave you, just as he left his mate to the Dwarves." Smaug said and Thranduil looked at him in surprised. Smaug looked at Bain. "Is that your child, you cannot safe him from the fire, he will burn."

Thranduil and Bard began to work on it, using Bain as a lance.

"I see it." Thranduil told Bard as he saw the hole in his heart.

"Look at e Bain." Bard told him and took the shot, before Smaug took him the lance post down and the three of them went down.

#

The ground shook and the Dwarves look out the way.

'What was that?" Ori asked. Billa looked at them.

"It fell I saw it." she told them. "Smaug is dead."

"She's right." Gloin said. "The ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain."

"Aye word will spread and people will know the Dragon is dead." Balin said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Fixing

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **readergirl4985, claire1663, Kilataia, Zyenna, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, LovesDragons, Apocalypse owner, Mimosa Evans, guest 1, .rain and quest 1**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and the follows. So this story is coming to a close in the next chapter, I think it is time since the other will be more like an Epilogue.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Sixteen: Fixing**

Thranduil helped Bard and Bain out of the water.

"Come." They heard and Legolas was helping them into the boat.

"We need to get to Erebor." Thranduil told Legolas.

"We also need to find out, where the Orcs are coming from." Legolas told him.

"I need to get the people to Dale."

"I suggest taking only the man." Thranduil told Bard.

"Will you keep the woman?" Bard asked.

"Yes." Thranduil told him. "The ones that wish to stay." Thranduil told him, because he knew that some would wish to fight and protect. His gaze went to the Mountain, he needed to get Billa, and he did not know what was happening. He knew she was alive, but he didn't trust Thorin to keep her safe.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa had seen the Dragon fall and now that everything was done, Thorin wanted something found.

"We need to find the Arkenstone." Thorin told the others. It wasn't because he actually wanted it but he knew that the stone was important. He didn't expect for the next confession.

"Stop." Billa told them. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Lass, we know you want to get to your mate—" Bofur told her.

"No that's not it." Billa told them. "It's about the Arkenstone."

"What about the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked.

"You will not find it." Billa told him.

"What, why?" Thorin asked and the other Dwarves looked at her surprised.

"When Smug woke up and started to chase me, he threw me in the air as I had gotten the Arkenstone and burned it." Billa told them.

"He burned the Arkenstone."

"Yes and well I ran." Billa told them.

"You could have saved it." Thorin told her.

"No, it was either the Arkenstone or something much more important than it." Billa said.

"Lass, what could be more important?" Balin asked.

"I didn't know." Billa told them, which confused them all the more.

"What didn't you know?" Balin asked.

"Smaug told me that he was going to kill me and my child." Billa said.

"I heard him scream that." Ori told them.

"We sent a pregnant woman with a Dragon inside?" Dwalin asked.

"Was there anything left?" Thorin asked, but in all honesty didn't care about the stone.

"No, I'm sorry."

"It is understandable a child is a precious gift, did the Elven King know?" Thorin asked because he knew that the Elves protected their children as well.

"No, I need Oin to confirm it." Billa told them. "I'm really sorry about the Arkenstone, but I really don't believe that you need it Thorin, you were a King when no one else stepped up to the job and you put your people first hence the reason you have people trust you with their lives in this quest, I think you're a King and you will be a great one."

"Thank-you." Thorin told her. He still couldn't believe the kind words from this woman, no his Friend and a fellow Queen.

#

The humans were getting to Dale but they weren't the only ones. Thranduil was coming also since he wanted to get to his wife. He made the movement and he was not the only one, the nephews of Thorin along with his son were coming as well.

They were getting closer to the Mountain and he sighed.

"Wow."Kili told his older brother.

"You came Sigrid?" Tauriel told her.

"Yeah, Da thinks I should come." Sigrid said with a blush, everyone knew it was hard to leave your mate when you found them. Thranduil remembered well, when he met Billa.

#

"They're coming!" Ori told Thorin and the rest. Billa went to the open doors and she saw Thranduil, who didn't ever wait and just jumped from his elk and came to Billa.

"You're alive." He said and he sounded so glad that it hurt Billa to know she had worried him.

"Yes." Billa told him with a smile. "Who took down Smaug?"

"Bard, with my Bain's help." Thranduil told her.

"Welcome sister-son's to Erebor." Thorin said to his family. Thranduil was pretty much ignoring him focused only on his mate.

"I have some news for you." She told him.

"What is it?"Thranduil asked her.

"Well first I need—"they were interrupted by a rider coming as well, it was Bard.

"Bard, what's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"An elf has arrived to Dale, his name is Glorfindel he comes with some news." Bard told them.

"Glorfindel here?" Billa asked Thranduil who seemed just as surprised.

"Billa!" they turned to see the blond elf coming at great speed. "King Thranduil."

"Glorfindel." Thranduil answered and Billa smiled as the elf bent down to hug her.

"It's good to see you!" Billa said.

"I would say the same if I didn't bring terrible news." Glorfindel told them.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked.

"Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel sent me to warn you, Gandalf has been captured and the person that captured him will be sending an army of the Orcs and Goblins here." Glorfindel told them.

"What!" that came from the three Thranduil, Bard and Thorin.

"Who was he captured by?' Billa asked.

"Billa do you remember they kept your help with the One Ring a secret." Glorfindel told her.

"But that was years ago." Billa told him.

"At the moment, that does not matter." Thranduil told Billa. "We need to get ready because there is one place they will want."

"Erebor will not be taken from us." Thorin said.

"That's the reason, Azog was after you." Glorfindel said. That caused all of them to look at him.

"Who is the head?" Thranduil asked.

"Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf are dealing with him." Glorfindel told them.

"We have to deal with Azog." Thorin told them.

"We must get everyone prepared." Bard told him.

"How much time do we have?" Billa asked.

"Two days." Glorfindel told them. "Gondor is sending help, along with Lothlorien and Rivendell."

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

The Armies were getting ready and Thorin forgot about the news Billa had given them. Billa even forgot as she was helping everyone getting ready.

"What is this?" Billa asked Thorin.

"You are a Dwarf friend and this is Mithril the strongest of all metals and I want you to have it, to keep you protected in battle."

"Thranduil is not going to let me in the battle field." Billa told him.

"Take it." Throin told her.

"Thank-you, Thorin."She said with a smile.

"Billa, Father is looking for you." Legolas said looking really worried.

"I'm going." Billa told him. She was going to be staying on the inside of Dale; it was too late to send her to Rivendell. Thranduil was waiting for her. Legolas helped her and she hugged him tight.

"Be careful, please." she told Legolas.

"Always, _'little mother'_." He whispered to her and she hugged him tighter. Thranduil and Billa were leaving toward Dale. They were silent before she broke it.

"You worry too much." She told him.

"Many can be lost." Thranduil told her.

"I know." Billa told him. They were in the center of town and Billa looked at Thranduil. "Come back to me, I have some important news for you."

"What is it?"

"When you come back I'll tell you." Billa told him.

#

The Orcs and the Goblins were not expecting the force that was coming to them as they came inside. Everyone seemed to be fighting harder to take them down. Azog was in the lead and Thorin was not going to allow him to be a problem anymore. Billa and both Tauriel and Sigrid were all together with some of the woman that had come.

"Kili is in danger." Tauriel told them, she was not the only one feeling he burn. Billa was busy tending to the woman who their marks had gone and were crying.

"Go." Sigrid told her.

"But—"

"Tauriel go." Billa told her. "We'll be here safe."

"Go lass, we don't need another person to lose their one heart." One of the women of Lake Town told her.

"Let's go Tauriel." She jumped to see Legolas.

"Billa?" Tauriel tried to say weakly because she really wanted to go get Kili.

"Glorfindel is coming." Legolas told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thranduil had gotten the scare of his life with Tauriel and Legolas leaving to help the Durin. The Town Hall was going to be taken by the Orcs, he was nervous and seeing all the death around. It was blocked by a blast and Gandalf appeared out of nowhere with his own staff the fight was ending than, with the Eagles coming and Beorn as well.

When the battle was over, Thranduil was looking over all the people that had died and it pained him. He saw his son who came to him.

"I don't know where Billa is?" Legolas told him.

"What?" Thranduil asked.

"Billa has gone missing." Legolas told him and they both left into the battle field.

"She is with Elrond." Gandalf told him.

"What happened to you?"Thranduil asked.

"We took care of the problem; he will be return to fix what was broken."

"It was Saruman!" Legolas was surprised when it came out of his mouth.

"Yes." Gandalf said sadly.

#

The dead were being found and the bodies cremated, thankfully there hadn't been many tis time, but there were Orcs, Wargs and Goblins that needed to be taken care off. That didn't meant the Line of Durin had gotten off lucky, they were injured but not dead and everyone was helping around. Lord Elrond was helping around the camp; they were all moving around and weep. Billa had moved to the kitchens with some of the woman and Bombur to make food for the camps. Though all she wanted to do was look for Thranduil, she had seen Legolas already.

"This is where I find you." Thranduil told Billa.

"Thranduil!" she said and ran to him, she was shaking in his arms. "I thought I didn't want too." she told him.

"I'm fine, love." He told her.

"Have you gotten checked?" she asked him.

"Yes, Elrond bullied me into it." Thranduil told her. "Where you injured?"

"No, Thranduil." She told him.

"Now there was some news that you wanted to tell me." Thranduil told her. Billa held on to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." she said and Thranduil looked at her in shock.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. The next chapter is the last. Push the button to review.**


	17. Epilogue

**Greenwood's Queen**

Note: **So, this is the last chapter of this story. I really want to thank** _ **Kilataria, . . , xXxOtAkU-444xXx, LovesDragons, MoonGoddess00, claire1663, Apocalypse owner, .rain.**_ **,** _ **Zyenna and Guest**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank those that favorite and followed. So I hope you guys like this last chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Greenwood's Queen**

 **Seventeen: Epilogue**

"I'm pregnant." Billa said and Thranduil looked at her in shock.

"What?" Thranduil said in surprise and he went to one of his knees.

"Thran." She said and she was suddenly pulled and kissed by Thranduil with enough heat that made a lot of people around to turn around and blush. Billa looked at him.

"A child by us." He said and he was surprised and in awed.

"Yes, are you okay with this?" Billa asked.

"Of course, a product by you and I, this is a beautiful gift." Thranduil said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Battle of the Five Armies as it was becoming known was done and a memory with people getting back to their feet and new Kingdoms to establish. Thorin was beginning to run Erebor and he had been doing treaties with the men of Dale and the Greenwood. Thranduil didn't spend much time with them though, he seemed more nervous and when he sent Legolas in his place to Erebor he had to ask.

"I believed your Father wanted the jewels?" Thorin asked and Balin tried not to cover his face.

"The King is busy at the moment." Legolas answered and defended his Father because it had been a long time, or he felt it to be a long time. "He didn't want the jewels; my—uh the Queen wanted the jewels to be returned to me."

"Is Billa alright?" Prince Kili asked him.

"She is doing well." Legolas answered he, which was the truth Billa was doing well, his Father was the one that was worried.

"Are you sure laddie?"Balin was the one who asked.

"You do realize that we are here for a meeting?" Thorin asked.

"Uncle Thorin, its Billa and she is a Hero of Erebor." Kili told him.

"Is she well, then?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, Billa has some of the strongest Healer's looking on her pregnancy." Legolas told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Greenwood_

"How did the meeting go?" Billa asked Legolas. Legolas looked at Billa who looked to be really bright like the sun; she was dress in elvish finery, with her crown and her gavid belly showing.

"Not very productive." Legolas told her.

"Why not, did something happen?" Billa asked worried.

"No." Legolas told her trying to calm her down. "You came up and everyone began to ask questions about you, they seemed worried because they have not seen you."

"Oh." Billa said with red-cheeks.

"Legolas." He turned to see his Father coming who turned to Billa. "You shouldn't be walking much dear."

"I'm pregnant not invalid, love and the baby is moving so I decided I needed to do the same." Billa told him. Thranduil knew he was being overbearing but he really couldn't help himself about it.

"I—you right." Thranduil told her. "How did everything go with the Dwarves?" he asked Legolas.

"I must go back in a few days; Billa's pregnancy came to be an important topic." Legolas told him. "It reminds me, everyone has told me to tell you that they will come visit soon."

"What—Really!" Billa and Thranduil said at the same time.

"Yes, it appears that have gifts for the baby and which to bring it themselves." Legolas told them both.

'I suppose that will be satisfactory." Thranduil told him.

"Will Sigrid and Tauriel be coming with them?" Billa asked.

"I suppose so." Legolas told them, though he had to smile both Sigrid and Tauriel were in Princess Training since they were marrying both Fili and Kili soon.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You must calm yourself Father." Legolas told him.

"I cannot." Thranduil told him worriedly. Billa was finally having their child and he was nervous. He had been inside, but he had panicked and that wouldn't have been good for the child and Elrond had kicked him out.

"If you want to go back inside you must calm yourself." Legolas told him. Thranduil waited before he was called inside by Arwen who knew that he wanted to be inside.

"Billa." he said being by her side.

"Hey, oh by Eru I knew this was going to be difficult." She told him.

"You're doing fine, dear." Thranduil told her. Billa groaned before she knew it was time.

"It's time Billa." Elrond told her.

"Okay." She told him.

"Now, push."

"Ahh-mm." Billa pushed as hard as she could before she stopped breathing.

"Come on, you can do it." Thranduil said and Billa pushed one more time before they both heard the sound of someone crying.

"Oh, congratulations." Elrond told them. "You have a little girl."

"A girl." Thranduil said looking at Billa and kissed her. "We have a girl."

"Oh." Billa said with a smile.

"Here Thranduil hold your daughter." Thranduil was given their daughter and he looked at her, she was tiny small for an elf and her hair was full of copper-blond curls and her eyes were like his, she was the most beautiful being he had seen.

"Thranduil?" he looked and sat next to his mate.

"Look at our daughter." Thranduil said to Billa.

"She still needs a name." Billa told him.

"Lanitia." He said.

"I like it." Billa told him.

"Princess Lanitia of Greenwood." Thranduil said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The anniversary of the Battle of the Five Armies was coming and that meant everyone was coming to Erebor to celebrate. This also included Billa and the young Princess. They came to Erebor in an elk and Billa was dressed like a Queen with her crown and the baby in her arms. Both Thranduil and Legolas were with them.

"Is she covered?"

"Yes." She told him with a smile.

"I heard they will be announcing the betrothals today." Legolas told them and he hissed suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Billa asked him.

"Yes, I just felt this burn in my mark." He told them.

#

Legolas was looking around knowing that he was following the burn in his mark, he knew that he was being silly he should be with Billa and Lanitia making sure that nothing happened.

"Legolas are you alright?" he turned to see Tauriel looking him surprise.

"Tauriel." He said and looked to see her braid and the circlet.

"You seemed worried."

"I have to do something." Legolas told her.

"Alright." Tauriel told him. "I'll go find Kili."

Legolas just nodded her way and began to walk knowing that the pain was getting a little bit closer. He was not the only one a Dwarf as looking around trying to find an elf that was looking around.

"Too many bloody elves." He said.

"Gimli, where are you going?" Gloin asked but he was ignored.

They were moving closer to each other, until both of them were getting closer, until they were pushed by the people. Legolas touched his shoulder to settle him and the Dwarf looked up at him.

"It's you."Legolas said.

'Of course it's me I've waited long." He told him.

"My name is Legolas."

"I'm Gimli son of Gloin." He said.

"Your dad is one of the Dwarves that came on the Quest."

"Yes and yer the son of the Elven King."

"Yes."

#

"Where is Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

"I think you have not noticed dear but he is busy in the dancefloor." Billa told him.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil said looking up to see his son dancing with a dwarf.

"I think he found his mate." Billa told him.

"Oh my son." They heard and turned to see Gloin moaning a bit.

"We know whose son it is." Billa told him with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Through The Years_

It was no surprise that Legolas and Gimli left to explore the world after finding each other finding friendship with the future king of Gondor. The three travelled the world for a while finding things until Aragorn was able to settle down with his wife Arwen.

In Erebor Thorin was proven to be the King he had wished to be for his people and his nephews were no different Fili and Sigrid had three children a son and two daughters which many saw as a blessing, Kili and Tauriel were blessed with two of their own sons.

In Dale Bard was able to rebuild and be a good King with the help of his Son, Bain finding his match in human woman from Rohan and having a son and Bard youngest found her mate in Gondor with the Stewarts oldest son Boromir.

As for Billa and Thranduil both were happy with ruling the Greenwood and their little daughter and their nephew Frodo who came to visit them often with his own mate. Lanitia was fated to mate with one of Kili's son's and Thranduil put him through the grinder before he could get close to her, Billa gave them their blessing easily.

As they say they lived.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the story. Seriously guy's thank you for reading this story, I'll be posting other Hobbit fics soon and I hope you like them as you did this one. So don't forget to press the review button.**


End file.
